


When a half demon meets middle earth

by Sayori123



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayori123/pseuds/Sayori123
Summary: After the heroic dealt of our foe Naraku all seemed right with the world. My brothers were finally getting along and one already was married! What could possibly mess that up? How about visions of an incredibly handsome short man with beautiful sapphire blue eyes and a dragon? Wait.....why a dragon? And what's this about a quest for a home land?





	1. A vision or dream? Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. The Hobbit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I also do not own inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

 

_where the hell am I?_

_My surroundings centered in a small house with weird men in fur outfits and beards? Well, Yusha my dear this isn't the strangest thing you've seen in your life...but it definitely takes a close second. Also their was an old gentleman in grey robes and a white beard with a hat along with a short man in gold brown curly hair and tuffs of hair on his feet. They all seemed to be discussing something but I couldn't hear a thing. "Wait! Who are you people?!" I shouted but nobody seem to have heard me._

_my gaze turns to a man with black hair with streaks of grey and a beard sitting at the end of the small table. His outfit differs from the others in a way that looks regal. His gaze turns to the old man but I gasp when I pier into his sapphire blue eyes in wonder._

_"Wow..." I say softly_

_The sapphire eyed man turns his gaze up to mine. I froze in place wondering if he had finally noticed the oddity in the room. His mouth opens softly and speaks but one word._

 

_"my sunlight"_

I gasp bolting up right in my bed a sheet of sweat shines of my skin from the light of the moon. My hand lays quickly to my heart trying to settle the fast rhyme it springs. I breath slowly trying to shake the odd feeling out of my system.

"Ugh...not again" I say groaning slumping back into my pillow.

(What the hell is with these dreams! Who is that guy with the sapphire eyes any way?!) I thought confused

"Best not to think about it now....maybe theirs something in the library that could help me." I say.

I lay back down and try sleeping again but thoughts of those sapphire eyes continue to haunt me until the morning.

**Meanwhile in Middle Earth....**

A young king bolts up from his sleep gasping softly as he steadies his fast beating heart. Sapphire hues scan around the dark forest using the dimly lit fire as light. The man sighs hand resting on his forehead briefly before settling somewhat comfortably against the oak tree.

"Everything alright?" A voice calls out.

Sapphire hues turn their gaze too a tattooed warrior laying against another tree trunk opposite to him. "It happened again." The man says. "You mean those weird dreams?" The warrior asked. The man nods."Aye the same one and every time the same women appears standing in a meadow smiling and just when I reach her the dream stops." The man says to the other.

"That's troublesome, what do you think they mean?" The warrior asks. "I don't know my friend,but maybe this quest will shed some light and hopefully give me answers." The man says. "I wish ya luck. Gets some rest because we're leaving at first light." The warrior says.

"Aye, night." The man says.

(Answers that might explain who that women is and why Mahal are these visions happening now of all times!) thought the man as sleep took over while the image of Amber gold hues haunts his thoughts.


	2. A gift gone wrong! One way ticket to another dimension!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our fearless half demon gets a surprise from her aunt! Say hello to your new destiny niece!

Disclaimer on first chapter applies. I don't own anything! Enjoy!

 

The rays of sunlight beamed through the creme curtains of my bedroom and shined directly into my eyes. My face scrunched together as I pulled the covers over my face to hide from the sunlight. A knock from my bedroom door awoke me and an audible growl passed through my lips. 

(For Pete sakes let me sleep!) I screamed annoyed in my head.

"Come on sis, get up." 

I knew that remark anywhere it was my second older brother inuyasha, who was married to my best friend Kagome. "Ugh! Let me sleep! I had a rough night." I groan.

The door opens to my brother wearing his classic red outfit and subjication beads around his neck. We're both twins so our features are about the same except for hair. I have streaks of black while he has none. He closes the door behind him and sits at the edge of my bed looking at me. 

"You okay? You have that dream again?" He asks.

I sigh knowing that if I lied he could clearly tell from the shift in my scent. "Yay...it was the same thing again and the same guy with the blue sapphire eyes."

He rubs the back of his head in frustration."Geez, this is the fifth dream to happen. Wonder what's happening?" He says.

"I honestly have no clue and frankly I'm kinda scared to find out."

inuyasha must have notice my concern cause the next thing I know he has me in one of his famous awkward hugs. He starts gently patting my hair. 

"Hey don't sweat it sis. I'm not going to let anything happen to yay I promise."

I look up at him and smile hugging him tightly around the waist. "Thanks inu. I appreciate it a lot you know." 

 

"Keh, of course that's what big brothers do idiot. Now come on Aunt Yui is here for a visit and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to be kept waiting as usual." He says getting up and walking to the door.

"Alright, tell everyone I'll be down in a few." 

 

"Got yay sis." He says before closing the door. 

I climb out of bed and walk to the small closet opposite of the room and grab an old kimono of mine with the accents of white lilies. I strap my sword and fans to my waist and put on my old engagement necklace from.....well from my past lover but I won't mention. 

I exit the room and make my way towards the dinning hall using my increased speed to arrive at the dinning hall on time thankfully.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake my dear."

I look up as I enter the room to see my father's sister standing a few feet from me. She's wearing a simple blue kimono with accents of koi fish. Her white silver hair is up in two ponytails held by light blue ribbon. Her necklace is a simple sapphire tear drop on a silver thin chain. She has a smile on her heart framed face and arms out wide for a hug.

"Welcome Aunty" I say hugging her.

"Oh my little angel I'm so happy to see yay." 

"What brings you here to the west?"

"Oh, thought I'd visit...Ah! I have something I've been meaning to give you." 

I look confused as she pulls out a small orb from her sleeve and places it into my hands. "It belonged to my mother many years ago and I thought it might do some good for you rather than collect dust."

"Thanks Yui, I'll put it to some use."

"Well, I was hoping we could test it out after breakfast...if that's okay with you my niece."

i shurgged my shoulders no minding the idea but getting an odd feeling about what that orb really was and why she seemed so urgent about me using it after breakfast.

Breaksfast went by pretty smoothly and it was nice seeing Sesshomaru finally come out of his musty office and actually be sociable with family rather than be his antisocial self like years ago. 

After breakfast Yui dragged my brothers and I out in the open field garden outside the palace and had me place the orb at the center of the field.

 

"Okay....now what?" Inuyasha says confused.

"Now, I say the chant and Yusha here stands below the orb." She gestures me to move directly to where she's pointing. I get into position where I'm below the small object. "Okay, I'm in position. Ready when you are."

"Alright, everyone stand back please." 

She starts mumbling some weird words that neither my brothers nor I understand. The words almost seem like their from a different world and before I can speak up a blue light surrounds me in a circle.

"Yui what's going on?!" 

Im freaking out and don't really know what's going on and it seems like my brothers are worried as well because they pull their swords out and try any attack they could to break the barrier but nothing is working. Yui looks up and shock becomes apparent on her face and she stops the chant trying to also destroy the barrier. 

"Yusha! For give me my niece I didn't think this was going to happen." Tears are streaming down my face and I'm shaking scared at what is going to come. "I love you guys! I promise I'll find a way home!" I yell before everything goes black.

"YUSHA!!!!" Is what I hear screamed by my brothers and aunt before silence. 

 

~Somewhere in middle earth~ 

A particular wondering wizard in grey feels a sudden power surge from the sky before it disappears. The direction he feels the energy from is near the destination he was actually going towards.

(It appears that this adventure won't be ordinary after all especially with that energy I now feel) thought the wizard as he hummed a tune while walking along the stone dirt path.

Just a few miles away from the wizard is our heroine halfdemon asleep on the ground.

Whats going to happen now?


	3. Welcome to Middle Earth! What's a hobbit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha finds out about wizards and a fantasy land along with the idea of exceptance and love from a gentle hobbit named Bilbo baggins.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Enjoy as always!

 

The sounds of chirping birds and the whips of a warm summer breeze tickled my face scrunching it together before my eyes opened to a bright fresh green forest with backgrounds of hilly plains with grass as bright as emerald gems. 

 

"Wow..." I say in awe of the place.

(where am I though? This certainly isn't any forest I've ever seen....wait...DID THAT STUPID PIECE OF ROCK SEND ME TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!) I yelled annoyingly in my head.

I sigh, "Great...just great! Like my problems weren't already trouble enough! I swear to kami above if this is fates way of sick joke it's not very funny." I mumble stopping through the forest scowling as I reached the edge of the forest.

Small houses etched into the ground scattered the vast hill side and the bustle of small creatures with hair on their feet moved about the area smiling and laughing.

(Well, Yusha....this isn't the strangest of things you've seen in your life...though small people with hairy feet does seem a bit concerning...well somewhat I guess) I thought before the scent of pine wood reached my nose and a voice spoke from behind me. I turned swiftly pulling out my sword and getting into stance as I faced someone that quite shocked me.

 "Well, fancy meeting a creature like you here. What might your name be my dear?" Speaks a deep crisp voice.

My gaze is meet shockingly with the same older gentleman from my dream a few nights ago. (Well...shit! I guess I can rule out dreaming and illusions as possible outcomes)  I thought to a conclusion. He wore grey robes and a hat. His beard was a off white grey and he held a wooden staff. His expression was gentle with a warm smile gracing his ever wrinkling face. I was still in battle stance wary of this strange old man in grey and his smile. 

"I'd rather you asked first, before I go reveling my name." I demand narrowing my eyes at him.

"I'm Gandalf the grey my dear." He says chuckling.

"Yusha." I say putting my sword back in its sheath.

"Well, miss Yusha. What brings you to the Shire?" He asks.

"Shire? Is that what this place is called? Never heard of it before..in fact where in the world am I?" I asked.

His head tilts slightly as if confused by my statement before he returns to normal in a spilt second without me noticing a change in tone.

"This is known as Middle Earth and where we are at is a place called Hobbiton or The Shire."

"Middle Earth? Well that definitely answer the question of where the hell I'm at but doesn't help me to figure out how to get back to Japan"

My shoulders slump in slightly disappointed by the information and also a growing sadness forms in my stomach when I realize I might never see my brothers or friends ever again. 

"Now my dear, there's no need to be sad. I'm forming a party of 13 companions on an adventure and I believe you will be of great asset and who knows, maybe you'll find a way home." He says smiling.

I looked at Gandalf a bit taken aback by the sudden offer of an adventure with 13 companions no less.

"Why help me? I'm just some stranger who you literally just meet not even two seconds ago and might I add has ears on the top of her head." I say pointing to my ears emphasizing my point.

Gandalf looks at my ears curiously and ponders my question. "My dear it matters not what you are all things in this world have a right to be helped and guided to the right path and you are no exception." 

"Alright, I'll take your word for it then Gandalf. I'll except your offer."

"Wonderful to hear, now let's be off to get our burglar shall we?" He says walking down towards a dirt path. I follow close behind him as we weave through a crowd of people with hair on their feet and looks of concern on their faces.

"Burglar? Also why are they staring weirdly at me?" I ask

"Yes, For this journey to be a success we need a burglar with exceptional skills and I know just the hobbit that will met the job and those are hobbits my dear. They are simple folk who worry not for the conflicts of the outside world, but the are just weary of outsiders but they are wonderful to have as friends." He says.

"I see."

We eventually stop at a round green door and a hobbit with gold brown curly hair smoking his pipe on a bench making small rings. Gandalf turns one of the puffs of smoke into a butterfly and it flies up the hobbits nose, to which I give a soft giggle.

The hobbit looks up at the two of us questionably, which I can't blame him. I mean how would you react to a wizard and a strange girl with ears on her head standing outside your fence. 

"Good Morning" says the hobbit. 

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf says.

The hobbit looks confused by the questions but answer with,"All of them at once, I suppose"

"Can I help you?" The hobbit asks.

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure." Gandalf states.

The hobbit,whose name is Bilbo Baggins, actually comes to an agreement with Gandalf's idea. This shocks me a bit cause I half expected the little guy to of rambling and spewing nonsense about pointless endeavors.

Bilbo then turns to me asking Gandalf about my name."My dear boy could you house my friend Yusha for a few days." Answering his question.

Bilbo turns to me and smiles warmly and says yes.

"Wonderful!" He says.

Bilbo leads me into his house but turns to Gandalf. "How many guest am I expected to receive a week from now?" He asks. "An a company of thriteen." Gandalf says. "I best get prepared then, come along Miss Yusha." Bilbo says waving Gandalf goodbye. "I will be leaving a mark to signal where your house is...if that's alright?" Gandalf says. Bilbo nods in approval.

"Thanks for the lodgings Master Baggins" I say upon entering his home.

"Ah, no worries my dear and it's just Bilbo." He smiles though his gaze keeps moving up towards my ears but quickly moves to stare at another object in the room. I notice his gaze and giggle I amusement. "You can touch them if you like Bilbo. Just be very careful with them they are super sensitive." I say guiding his hands to my ears allowing him to softly rub the furry apandeges.

"My word these are softer than even the freshest of linens!" He exclaims happily.

Im not at shocked by at the comment. "Your Not the first to have said that my friend,but I appreciate the compliment."

"Really? Do people where you come from no approve of things like this?" He asks curious.

"It's a long story and kinda complicated." I say.

"I don't mind listening, we can talk about it over tea if you'd like." He says.

i smile,"I'd like actually. Just don't be surprised by what you get" and so during tea with Bilbo I basically explained most if not partially my culture and life to Bilbo all the while shedding small tears in happiness when he pulls me into a tight hug saying that he'd never judge me for my heritage or birth right and that I'd always have a special place here in Bag End if I couldn't find my way home.

"Thank you for Listening." I say.

"Think nothing of it my dear." He says smiling.

It wasn't until a few nights later that both Bilbo and I would meet our unexpected guest in the form of dwarves.

 

 


	4. 13 Dwarfs...what could go wrong?! Also Sapphire blue eyes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet our company of dwarves and the blue eyed man.

Disclaimer: still don't own anything, though I wish I did.

It was night time in the Shire and only the flicker of small lights from hobbit holes could be seen in the starry sky. Bilbo and I were preparing dinner for our unexpected dwarven guest having spent most of our day at the market preparing different dishes. I added some of my own cultured recipes to the meal, which left Bilbo mouth watering in excitement for when he'd get a taste of it. While staying here at the Shire things were very interesting to say the least. Many of the hobbits, mostly the mothers and children, seem to have taken a quick liking to me in no time flat. The mothers kept fawning over my adorable ears and the children giggled and marveled in awe over my appearance. One little hobbit girl thought I was some kind of angel. I chuckled at her remark as I placed a gentle pat to her brown curly locks of hair.

Bilbo was astonished by how well everyone reacted to me, well all except for Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She saw me as a nuisance to the Shire and wanted me kicked out. The Thain denied her request stating that I wasn't causing any uneccessary conflicts amoung the people. She stomped off furious with her face red as a tomato in anger. I didn't much care for the women mainly because she reminded me too much of Sesshomaru's bitch mother Inukimi. Bilbo also took me to Bree fitting me with this worlds clothing and I'll be honest they were pretty comfortable to wear,though I had my doubts on the shoes.

Bilbo,shockingly enough, had be trained in both archery and sword skills at a young age by his Took Mother,before she past away at the Fell of Winter years ago. I showed him my skills with both my katana and fans,which left himthoroughly impressed. 

As the table was finished being set and we waited patiently for our guests to arrive I made the decision to conceal my halfdemon form and stay in my human one. "Yusha, dwarves from what I've heard aren't judgemental creatures...so theirs no need to hide yourself." He says.

"I know..but I've always been self conscious about people's opinion." I say.

"Say no more my dear. I'll respect your decision." He says.

The bell rings at the door and Bilbo goes to the door with me in tow as we opened it to a muscular dwarf with a short long brown beard and bald with tattoo tribes markings working all along his head. His outfit is assortment of furs with armor. 

"Dwalin, at your service." Dwalin says.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Please come in." He says.

"Yusha, at your service."I said.

"Smells nice! Has dinner been prepared already."He says stepping inside.

"Yes, help yourself to some food. Ale or wine?" I ask.

"Ale would be wonderful lass." He says smiling.

"No problem! By the way...what's the curve on those axes? 2 inches over half quarter inward?" I asked.

Dwlain looked shocked by the question,but he beams with pride. "Close lassie, 1 inch over half inward on the curve radius." He said.

"Ahhh,I used to sneak in my brothers forges when I was younger and watch the smiths work." I say smiling.

He smiles at me before taking the Ale from my hand. "Thanks" he says.

"Your welcome." I say before the bell rings again. 

"Bilbo! Can you get that? I'm busy setting up the rest of the table." I say.

"No problem!" He yells going to the door.

Another dwarf with a white beard and slightly bald head enters the room wearing black and red robes with gloves. "Ahh, hello their Lassie! Balin, at your service." Balin says.

"Yusha,at your as well." I say.

"Would you like Ale or wine? Or would you prefer tea?" I ask.

"Tea would be lovely my dear." Balin says smiling. I turn to the kitchen preparing some tea as I over hear the tow dwarves, who I found out are brother. I smile warmly glad that they have each other to keep the other one from trouble. "You two are brothers?" I ask returning with hot tea giving it to Balin.

"Aye! Dwlain is my youngest brother. Do you have any siblings?" Balin ask.

"Yes, I have two older brothers. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are their names." I say.

"Interesting names...don't think I've heard of names like those around here." States Balin.

"You probably wouldn't around these parts..." I chuckle.

"You not from around here?" Dwalin asks curious.

"It's a long story...and also a bit confusing to follow" I say.

They both look at each other confused but continue to eat, while bell rings again at the door.(Geez, Gandalf wasn't joking when he said we'd have lots of company) I thought.

"My dear sit down before you tire yourself out. I'll handle the rest of the guests." Bilbo says making me sit down with Balin and Dwalin. 

"But..." Bilbo lifts his hand up in front of me. "No buts, sit and relax." He says. I huff annoyed while both dwarfs chuckle. "I don't think there's any room for arguing lass. Let the halfling take care of things and come join an old man for dinner." Balin says.

"Oh, alright." I smile sitting next to Balin.

The ring if the doorbell sprang again and Bilbo went to go greet the guests. I started talking to Balin getting some insight as to what was going to take place during the journey when two younger looking dwarf men entered the room. The one on the left had blonde hair held in a assortment of braids held by small silver beads with symbols. He had a mustache and beard the same color as his hair with two small braids on either end of his mustache with beads.His eyes were a lighter blue and he wore a furred outfit as well but in tan colors. The one on the right had a scruff beard and long brown messy hair. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown. His attire was the same has the guy on the left but darker in shade. 

"Fili" the blonde bowed."And kili" the brown hair bowed as well. "At your service" they said in unison. 

"Yusha,at yours. Come and join us! Theirs plenty of food to go around." I gesture around the table.

Both gentlemen gleam happily as they take a seat across from me and Balin at the table. "Looks good! What's this here?" Kili points to the bun bread. "Ahh, that's a little something I like to call a pork bun." I say.

"Oh! That sounds delicious!" Fili says mouth watering.

Kili takes a bite and groans."It tastes good too! Try it brother!" He says handing him one.

"Your brothers?! Man...how many more brothers am I going to meet tonight!" I laugh in amusement.

"Six more actually." Chuckles Balin.

"I see!" I exclaim eating along with them.

Eventually the rest of the dwarfs came to the house followed by Gandalf. The other brothers that Balin had mentioned were three brothers named, Dori, Nori and Ori their youngest and two brothers Bombur and Bofur along with their cousin Bifur,who had an axe stuck in his head. The last two brothers to introduce themselves were Gloin and Oin. 

The atmosphere was cheerful and merry throughout dinner and I got a lot of praise for my pork buns and mochi candy. I felt comfortable around these rag tag group of fellows,but that sneaking itch of anxiety still remained so I opted not to show my real form. Though trying to doge the question of where I came from proved rather difficult to manage. Eventually I gave up and spilled a bit about where I came from and to my  surprise Ori, the youngest of the brothers of Ri, came up to me later in the meal asking me about my culture a bit.

"I don't mind sharing a bit Ori. I could even give you better detail later on in the journey." I say. He nods agreeing before returning to his brothers in the far corner of the room. As the dishes were cleared out,but an extra pint of ale and food was left out for our last guest, Bofur broke into a tune that everyone join up on. Kili even pulled me into a dance which left me laughing so hard I was clutching my stomach. 

"Aye, Yusha? You got a tune for us?" Asked Gloin.

I thought it over before I smiled knowing just the song to sing to everyone. 

"I know of one." I say clearing my throat.

_Cast away your worries, my_

_dear_

_For tomorrow comes a new_

_day_

_Hold to me, you've nothing to_

_fear_

_For your dreams are not far away_

_As you lay your head and you rest_

_May your dreams take over, my love_

_Listen close, my son of the west_

_For your destiny lies above_

_Though the world is cruel_

_There's a light that still shines_

_In the darkest of our lives_

_When all hope seems lost and you can't find your way_

_Think of me as you look to the_

_sky_

_Child mine,your future is bright_

_For your fathers bloods is your veins_

_In the dark times, I pray you will fight_

_For the world will soon know your name_

 

As I finished the song softly an arousing clap echoed through the small house. I looked up to the group smiling as some where either deeply touched by the tune or cheered in glee.

"Thank you." I say.

"I've never heard of that song? Where's it from?" Bofur asks.

"It's a lullaby my mother used to sing all the time to my brother and I when we were small." I say.

"It's very lovely." Bilbo says. 

"Thank you." 

A loud knock twice from the door silences the room. Gandalf turns to the others saying,"He's here." 

I follow Gandalf to the door followed by the others including Bilbo as he turns the knob and revels a dwarf with long black hair streaked with grey. Two braids clasped by silver beads set in sapphire. He's wearing a dark blue tunic under a blue fur coat and black pants with furred boots.A short bushy black beard framed most of his face,but his sapphire blue eyes caught my attention immediately.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. Lost my way twice before I saw the mark on the door." Deep baratone voice speaks towards the wizard.

(....Okay then....hello strange man, but incredibly hot man from my dreams.) I thought shocked. It seemed that the sapphire blue eyed man looks curiously at me but shakes his head. That leaves me confused as well wondering if he was thinking somewhere along my lines as well.

"Miss Yusha, Bilbo. Allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield." He says.

"Yusha, at your service." I say

"Bilbo Baggins, also at your service." Bilbo says.

"Tell me Master Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asks circling Bilbo.

"Practice fighting yes, actual battle no." Bilbo replies.

Thorin nods,"Axe or sword?" He asks.

"I'm good with a bow and arrow,plus sword. Not much a fan for axes." Bilbo reposnds.

"What about you girl?" He says.

"I have a name, it's Yusha,but to answer your questions sword and blade fans." I answer.

Thorin is puzzled by the blade fans. "What are blade fans? I've never heard of such a weapon." He states.

" It's a self taught skill I created years ago,but I have one with me right now." I say pulling one out of my holster. The fan is smooth Bamboo dyed black with a silk light pink fabric design painted to show cherry blossom branches blooming. I flip a small switch and blades spring from the hollow wooden slits at the top. "Here's one I've used for awhile." I say handing to him.

Thorin looks it over thoroughly as do the others. "The craftsmanship is remarkable." Ori says. "Aye the wood looks sturdy and strong. No cracks anywhere." Voices Gloin. 

"These blades have been sharpened perfectly....the silk looks tough but makes look like its fragile. Gives the enemy a false sense of security." Dwalin speaks.

Thorin hands the fan back to me and I flip the switch again letting the blades retract and putting it back in the holster."What did yay think?" I smirk knowing the answer.

"It very well crafted. You say you self taught yourself this skill?" He confirms.

"Yes, and thank you. That was my first try making one took me awhile to get a basic idea of what I wanted out of it,but I'm happy with the results." I say. Thorins eyes widen as do the others who are flabbergasted. "You crafted these?" He asks. "Yes, it's a hobby of mine, I've been doing for years now." I say.

"It's an incredible skill and I'll be interested in seeing it in the future during our journey." He says. "Perhaps a spar closer along the way?" I slyly say smirking. He smirks back," Be careful what you say." (Oh he's clever. This will be a most enjoyable journey for sure.) I thought smiling.

The rest of the night was meet with future preparing and expenses,then a rousing song of mountains,dragons and gold rang from the mouths of the dwarfs before everyone turned in for the night except for Thorin and I.

We both sat comfortably on the armchairs near the fire enjoying the silence and warmth glowing from the flames. "It's finally peaceful." I softly say. Thorin nods smoking on his pipe blowing out small tuffs of smoke from his mouth. "You nervous?" He asked softly. I looked up at him shaking my head. " No, I'm actually excited. This journey goinging to be better than the one I took back where I came from." I say.

( At least this time it's not Naraku but a giant lizard living under a mountain.) I thought.

"I'm glad you can keep such an open mind." He chuckles.

"Comes with a perk my friend." I say getting up. " Good night." I say entering my room.

" Night" he whispers.

I smile closing the door and heading off to sleep dreaming of a journey with thriteen dwarfs, a hobbit, a wizard, and one halfdemon.

Its just a regular day for the life of Yusha, the sneaky halfdemon girl.

 

 


	5. To adventuring we go! Throin's past reveled along with Yushas mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins for our heroine halfdemon! We learn about Thorins past and bit about Yushas mother.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Though Thorin and Fili and Kili should have lived! 

 

The sounds of soft pattering boots across the stone floor awoke me from sleep. I rubbed my eyes and gazed out one of the small windows. The early cracks of sunlight were rising softly from the top of a hill about a few miles from the house. I sluggishly removed myself from the confides of my bed and readded a pack for the journey.

(Ugh! I forgot how much I hate morning....oh well.) I thought putting on the news clothes I got with Bilbo in Bree.

The outfit I layed out was a white long sleeve blouse with a dark brown leather corset, a short blue skirt with black leggings and long leather brown boots. To complete the look I bought a leather holster that would hold my fans and strap around my waist along with my sword. I even bought a small brown leather pack which contained both of my lockets, a leather bag of herbs to conceal my heat, four pairs of different color blouses, two sets of leather corsets,three pairs of leggings with skirts, a pouch of money given to me by Bilbo, which I wanted it refuse but he would have none of it so I grudgingly took it but promise to only use it if necessary, plus two elegant daggers designed with accents of nature in sheaths that were a dark red wrapped in silver metal vines. After everything was accounted for, including my bedroll and rain cover. I exited my room with pack in hand and walked into the main living room.

The others had already begone to get ready. Bofur was the first to notice me giving a kind smile. "Morning lassie!" He exclaims. I smile,"Morning Bofur."

 I set my pack down by the door and grabbed a blue silk ribbon from my pocket and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I secured the ribbon tightly in a neat bow and did a once over in the mirror looking to make sure everything looked alright. (Damn...I look great in these clothes) I grin happily before colliding with a hard object. I stumbled back a bit regaining my balance and looked up to see Thorin staring at me.

I blushed having clumsily run into him without watching my surrounding. "Sorry." I say smiling.

"No worries." He says smiling before walking off to talk with Dwalin at one corner of the room.

"That outfit suits you nicely Yusha."

I turn to Bilbo,who had just entered the room with his pack in hand smiling. I smiled back to him."Thanks,I'm so used to wearing kimonos and walking in my bare feet that boots are so odd for me to wear."

He nods,"Couldn't be more true. Personally I don't much care for them. Hobbits in general have very sturdy feet, so we're used to the harsh ground."

 I nod before whispering in his ear,"Same goes for Halfdemons." Bilbo nods.

"Let's head out." Thorin says exiting the house. The others follow suit along with Bilbo and I. He drops off the keys and letter to his friend Hamfest to watch over BagEnd while he's gone.

We reach towards the small stables near a small lake just next to the the large market square a few feet away. Gandalf had come prepared with another horse. The horses had a caramel brown with patches of white coat. It's mane was a light mahogany brown. It's eyes were a beautiful crystal emerald green. I smiled at the horse softly scratching it's muzzle and whispering sweet compliments in my native language. The horse returned the gesture with a small huff of breath to my face and gently nudging me at my neck. I laughed at its silly antics.

"Does she have a name?" I asked knowing it was female.

"She does not have one actually...how about you name her." Gandalf says securing the saddle to his horse.

"Hmmm....... How about hekishoku? Or would you rather I call you chiharu?" I say.

The horse reposnds to Chiharu more than hekishoku. "Then it's decided, your name will be Chiharu" Chiharu huffs in glee for the new name. I smile happily. I adjust the saddle to the correct position before swinging my body over and sitting comfortably on Chiharus back. Thorin, shockingly rides his tan and brown pony up towards my horse.

"I see you chose a name for your horse." He remarks

"Yes, her name is Chiharu."

"What does Chiharu mean?" He asks

"In translation in my language it means one thousand springs." I softly say.

He smiles a bit at the meaning." A good name for a horse of her stature."

"Thank you." I say.

He nods before making his way to the front closely followed by Dwalin as they give the command to move out.

I gently give a light kick command to Chiharu to move and she quickly moves into s light trot following behind Balins pony. Bilbo, who was sitting on a creme and tan pony, stays more towards the back with Gandalf. The others quickly move to chatting with each other while I look around at the surrounding forest having a sense of peace almost. I start a nice chat with Ori about my culture and the different places that I've been too as he swiftly writes them down on a piece of parchment.

"Your culture is very interesting Miss Yusha." He says.

"Thank you Ori." I say returning my gaze back on the dirt road.  

We eventually stop at an overview on a cliff side looking over the valley of forested area. Everyone goes about setting up camp with me helping out as much as I could. We have a hardy dinner before everyone settles in for the night. I set up my bedroll closer to the fire.

"Oi! Miss Yusha?"

I turn my gaze to Nori, the second brother of Dori and Ori, and notice a peek of silver clamps in his hand. I glare at the sneaky thief while he smirks amused. "Hand it over you thief." I say holding my hand out. Nori shakes his head," Not till you tell me what it is." He states. I growl clearly not amused,but grudgingly I comply,"It's a locket." 

"Really? What's inside it?" He asks looking over the silver piece closely. I smile," My brothers...." I say. The others perk up at the mention of my brothers and gather around the fire, Thorin having over heard, leans a bit to have a better look.

"Here, I'll open it. So, you all can see them." I say grabbing the locket from Nori and opening it up. 

"Have a look guys, these are my brothers." I smile.

On the right side of the locket shows to boys with black long hair wearing bright smiles with me in the middle smiling. "The tall one is Sesshomaru and the other is Inuyasha." I explain. Balin smiles warmly, "Inuyasha looks very much like you dear."

"Yuor not the first to point that out, we're actually twins. He was born first and then I was born a few seconds after him." I say.

The sudden sounds of shrieking cuts through the forest causing Bilbo and I to jump a bit, along with some of the others. I instinctively reach for one of my fans but Fili gently places his hand on mine. I look up to meet his gaze and he shakes his head before smiling. I nod placing my fan back in the holster but I don't relax yet. I stay on guard listening with my ears for any sort of movement.

Kili and Fili try and spook Bilbo as a joke but Thorin gets angry at their not so innocent joking of orcs as I'm told what that sound was below. I pinch both their ears. They squeak in suprised by the action before rubbing the abused apandeges. "Ouch! That hurt!" Kili exclaimed still rubbing his ear.

"You both deserved it! You need to think with your heads not your mouths you numskulls!" I lecture the two of them they each lower their heads mumbling sorry before walking over to Thorin.

I reach Thorin,who is over looking the forest near the ledge, and place a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry they did that. It was uncalled for."

"They are young and know very little of the world sprint them, particularly Kili. He's the youngest and somewhat reckless while Fili is much more aware of others." He says

I smirk."Sounds like my brothers. Both of them remind me of my brothers very strongly,particularly Kili to my brother Inuyasha. Fili on the other hand is somewhat like Sesshomaru, he's more responsible and looks out for Inuyasha, much like he does with Kili."

"Aye, their both my nephews and though they drive me crazy. I can't help but be proud of how far they have come."

I'm a bit shocked by the news of the boys being nephews to Thorin. "Your their uncle? I guess I should've notice considering Fii shows some strong resemblance to you."

He grined at my comment." Kili reminds me more of my brother then his father." He says

"You have a brother?" I asked shocked since he never mentioned one until now.

"I had a brother...he died years ago along with my grandfather and father." He says

My eyes widen in surprise by the news and I give a concern look to him. "I'm sorry for your loss. It must have been hard to see them go. I lost my mother and father at a young age. May I ask how they died?"

"It was after the dragon had taken the mountain...my grandfather Thror, wanted to reclaim the lost kingdom of Moria. We meet with an army of orcs lead by the most vile, the pale Orc Azog, the Defiler. He wanted to destroy the line of durin and he succeed by beheading my grandfather." He says while clenching his fists tightly. "I was in anguish and could not think clearly of my actions,but somehow I was able to defeat him with just an oaken branch as a shield. We drove them back,but the losses were far to great to count...including my brother Frerin. My father Thrain went mad with grief and disappeared...I was certain he was either captured or killed." He finishes,which was right about the time Balin gave his point of view of the battle.

"That's horrible. My mother died of a sickness that left her practically bedridden,but she fought to her last breath wanting to see us get stronger." I smile fondly.

"She must have been a strong women." He says.

"Yay, she was...especially if you made her mad..oh boy let me tell yay you didn't ever want to piss her off. She was terrifying when she'd get angry." I laugh.

"Sounds like my mother." He says.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm getting some shut eye! See yay in the morning." I yawn laying down in my bed roll and sleeping.

 

(Thorins Pov)

(Why does she seem so familiar to me?) I thought looking at her sleeping form.

For most of my life I have been plagued with dreams of a women with hair like moonlight streaked in black with ears on her head and Amber gold eyes that shined like sunlight. I never knew who she was and often I wondered if I would ever find her...maybe this journey will help me understand.

To be continued....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese meanings:
> 
> Chiharu-one thousand springs
> 
> hekishoku-emerald


	6. Enter Aurora daughter of lord Elrond! Plus Trolls?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the newest member of the company...an old friend of Thorin's and mountain trolls.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Bagginshield for life! 

The next morning proved good until rain started to pour on the company causing many of us,including me, to feel cold and miserable. (Great! Now I'll smell like a wet dog! Literally a wet dog! Goodbye secret!) I exclaim in my head.I had my rain cloak held secured over my head which help to prevent some rain from the entirety of my long hair. 

"Does anyone else smell wet dog all of a sudden?" Asked Kili. I froze looking around at the others who seemed to be pondering the young princes question.

"Not really. Are you sure that's what your smelling brother? Its probably the horses." Fili says.

"I'm positive their is a smell of wet dog coming from some where? Do you smell it Yusha?" Kili asks looking towards me.

"Nope! Can't smell anything, its like Fili said. It's probably the horses." I say.

(Thank you Fili! My saving grace! but man...that was a close one. Almost spilled the beans as kagome would say.) I thought smiling at memories of my sister-in-law. 

Kili goes back to thinking while the others try to think of the bright side to the rain. 

"Mister Gandalf? Can't you do something about this dulge?" asked Dori.

"It's raining Master dwarf and it with continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf says.

"I'll go with Gandalf on this one. Mother Nature is not something you wanna mess with." I say.

Dori pouts in annoyance mumbling to himself in some strange language while his brother Nori just snickered amused at his brothers misery. 

"Are their other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

"Their are five Bilbo, the two blues, myself and the brown wizard Rahtagast, who much prefers the company of nature to people. Their is also Saurman,who is the highest of our council and he over looks all of middle earth." Gandalf says.

"Are they as great or are they like you." Bilbo off handedly says.

Gandalf scuffs, "I believe Radagast is great for he over looks the east, which is good thing to because evil can always be seen where you least expect it."

"Sounds like a lot of weight to bare on your own. My old brothers protects villages." I say. 

"Really? That much be a lot of responsibility." Bofur states.

"It can be at times, but it's nothing they can't handle on their own." I say.

"From what I'm hearing, it sounds like their very skilled." Gloin says as the others listen in on the conversation.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both very skilled fighters, including myself." I say. 

"Interesting names.....they have a meaning behind them?"asks Nori.

"In translation from my language into Westeron, Sesshomaru means, "Killing Perfection"; while Inuyasha translates to "Dog Demon" I say.

"Those are some strong names. Your father chose good names for his son's." Balin praises.

"Thank you Balin. My father would've appreciated that compliment." I softly say.

"Your welcome my dear." Balin says.

"When you mean by "your language" what exactly do you speak? I'm curious really...considering back at bilbos you'd sometimes spill out strange words." Ori asks.

"Ah! It's called Japanese, it's the native language from my country, if your curious. Though I also know English, which came in handy considering your Westeron is basically the same language." I say. Ori quickly writes it down on the parchment before continuing to ask me other things.

We continue our trek through the forest only for Thorin to stop in the middle of the path leaving the rest of the company confused. Kili and Fili suddenly have excited grins on their faces and so does Balin. Dwalin and Thorin are both smirking before Thorin calls out to no one in particular. 

"You gonna sit their observing Aurora or come out old friend." He says.

Theirs a rustle in the trees before a women with long auburn brown curly hair and soft hazel eyes and pointed ears jumps up from a branch of a near by tree smiling landing right in front of Thorin.Her attire is a light leather corset over a long creme sleeve tunic with light green leggings under a brown skirt and dark brown boots. She has a bow and arrow hooked under her arm and a elegant sword strapped at her waist along with two fans held in leather holsters. 

"Geez, you'd think all those years of knowing you I'd at least have the advantage of sneaking up on you." She replies. 

"Your never going to old friend. It took you long enough to get here, what held you up from meeting us at the hobbits place?" Balin says smiling.

"Oh you know the usual thing, my father and other things....." She trails off.

I was puzzled by the sudden mood change in Thorins behavior towards the elf,because last I checked with the group Thorin resented elves for what happened to Erebor or at least what I could gather.

Thorin frowned in response to the news. "You alright? Your pretty solemn".He says.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine really" She remarks.

"Alright, if you say so" He says.

"By the way....whose the girl?" She asks gesturing to me.

"I'm Yusha, at your service." I say.

"Aurora, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendale, at your service." Aurora says. 

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Thorins." I smile.

Aurora grins. (She's definitely the girl from my vision. Hee, I think I'll have a little fun with these two...after all their practically going to be lovers.) she thought.

"Thorin! You sneaky dwarf, how dare you not tell me about such a lovely girl. Especially, as a lover, shame on you!" She mock scolds.

Thorin blushes bright red, as do I.

"Huh? Wait...LOVERS?!" I asked still blushing.

Thorin glares at Aurora clearly not amused,"We are not lovers....she is just a companion and nothing more."

Aurora pouts clearly disappointed,"Awwww, How disappointing."

I flushed red,"Ugh, like Thorin said, he's just a friend...and NOTHING MORE" I say putting emphasis on nothing more. 

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks, but I still think you'd both make for a lovely couple." She says hopping on her horse. 

"Yay, you just keep dreaming that chicka." I mumble.

"Ahhhh, a girl can only dream...or rather an elf really!" She exclaims.

"Oh god, you sound way to similar to my aunt...." I groan.

Aurora just laughs before urging her horse forward ignoring Thorin and I's glaring.

"It'll be nice to have you along again Aurora." Kili says. 

"Of course kili, Gandalf requested I come. Otherwise you'd be lost in know time with Thorin leading the way, he'd  get you guys lost in no time flat." She says.

"Wait, lost? Are you saying our leader has no sense of direction?" I paled a bit.

"yes." She says.

"Terrific" I mumble.

"That was one time." Growls Thorin.

"Really? Cause I distinctively remember a certain dwarf promising to show me the gardens in Erebor,but somehow ended having us walking in a circle around the hall of kings for half the day before a certain father had to save us from starving." She says smirking. Balin and Dwalin surpress the urge to laugh and so do the rest of the company while Thorin sends a scowl towards Aurora in annoyance.

"Oh quit pouting, I didn't damage your pride that much idiot." She says. 

"So, miss Aurora...how do you know Thorin? I mean your an elf and I've heard the feud between elves and dwarfs is troublesome." Bilbo asks.

"I've known Thorin since before Erebor was taken by the dragon Smaug. My father would often visit Erebor for diplomatic  relations and I'd come along. We practically grew up together,including his younger brother Frerin. After the dragon took the mountain and The Elvenking....refused to help the dwarves my father offered food and comfort for his people in Rivendale. I was the messenger at the time when I saw the attack. I still remember the horrors of amber and red fire burning upon the mountain and the smell of ash in the air." She pausing a bit at the mention of the Elvenking.

"I'm sensing some hostility for the elven King? Wanna talk about it?" I ask noticing a small red thread around her pinkie finger. A smile plays my lips.( She may say that...but I can still see her red string of fate. Aurora I hate to break it to yay..but you can't escape the fate layed before you.) I thought.

"It's a long story....id rather not speak of it..." She says softly.

"We can talk later tonight."I say.

"Thanks." She says.

She continues to ride in silence but I catch a small glimpse of silver in her hair on the right side just below the ear. (Wonder what that is?) I thought riding on.

-time skip- 

We reach a large overhang with a busted and torn down farmhouse. The area feels off and I get an uneasy feeling about this place right away.

"I think we should move." I say.

No one seems to hear my opinion on the matter slumping in defeat and preparing my bedroll overhearing the argument between Gandalf and Thorin. Gandalf wants to make it for the hidden valley but Thorin doesn't want to be anywhere near the elves living their. Aurora points out that her fathers people helped them in their time of need and that he needs to not hold a grudge against all elves. He's stubborn and refuses to ex knowledge the truth. This leaves Gandalf to storm off snapping at Bilbo saying he'd prefer the company of himself than the stubbornness of dwarves. Aurora just huffs in annoyance and goes to tend her horse glaring at Thorin mumbling words in her language.

I walk over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" I ask. She sighs,"I'm fine...Thorins just being stubborn." She says glaring at the king.

-Later on at night-

It starts to get dark out and Bilbo grows concern about Gandalfs absents,but Bofur reassures him that he's a wizard and can take care of himself. 

"Here take these to the lads for me." He says then slaps Bomburs hand from the pot. "Stop that, you'd already had your fill."

"I'll go with you Bilbo." I says walking with him to the two brothers. 

They both look stiff and a bit pale around the face. "Something wrong?" I ask.

"We were supposed to watch the ponies." Kili replies.

"Yay...so what's the problem?" I ask not liking where this is going.

"We had sixteen..now we only have fourteen." Fili says gesturing to three missing ponies.

I smacked the back of their heads hard. They both winch at the sudden pain. "Owwww...." They groan.

"How in the world did you lose the other ponies?! You morons." I scowled.

I survey the area looking for clues about the missing ponies. "What ponies are missing?" I asked. "Daisy and Bungo...I also think Myrtle is gone." Fili says. I nod while looking around some more before we all see a small glow a few feet ahead. We run towards it and peak through the trees to see three disgusting creatures holding the ponies hostage in a small pen. 

"Mountain Trolls." Kili says. Both Bilbo and I's eyes widen. "That's a bad thing right?" Bilbo says. "Very bad. We need to tell Thorin about this." I say turning back towards the camp only to have a hand grab me. I turn back to see Fili's hand gripping my arm. 

"What are you doing?! Let go! Thorin needs to know!" I whisper.

"Ahhh, how about no and we send our company burglar and lovely female friend to retrieve the ponies instead." Kili says smiling along with Fili. 

"What?! No!" We both whisper to the brothers furious. 

"Have you lost your minds?! This plan of yours is stupid might I add." I asked.

"We promise will be right behind yay! Hoot once like a barn owl twice like a brown owl." They say pushing us towards the Trolls confused at the what calls to do.

"This going to end up bad isn't it?" Bilbo said annoyed.

"Probably my friend." I sigh getting ready to save the ponies.

-Few moments later- 

"I'll admit that in hindsight I may have done some meddling in my time but I was always a good person in the end while as our studies show the young male adolescents has proven once again to be dumbasses! Which by the way you two I promise that if and when we get out of this mess you both created I'm going to kill you both!"I say while in a sack.

If you were wondering about the plan...it failed stupidly. We all got caught and currently half of our company was being spin roasted while the rest of us were in sacks waiting to be eaten my these morons.

"I'm sorry about all this... I was the honest one and wanted to tell you,but no your idiotic nephews just had to fix this on their own and look how that turned out." I whisper to Thorin. I had been thrown next to him our faces inches away from each other,which didn't help my case considering  he looked so damn kissable with those perfectly sculptured lips of his. I blush at that thought and tried to conceal my scarlet cheeks from view.

(Focus Yusha! This is not the time for ogling handsome sexy dwarf King!) I scolded myself in my head.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry my nephews dragged you into this, do you have a hidden knife on you that could cut the ropes around your wrist." He whispers softly in my ear which sends shiver down my spin. I bite my lips to stop a moan from escaping out while shaking my head. "The rope is too tight around and I can't properly make it loose,plus my knife is in my pack back at camp...which I was stupid to leave behind..wow I am off my a game today." I whisper back. He curses in that strange language again glaring at Kili and Fili from below his feet. Kili gives a sheepish smile and a small look of I'm sorry in his dark brown eyes. "Sorry isn't going to cut it! Just wait until we're out of these sacks!"I exclaim.

Bilbo by some miracle distracts the Trolls long enough for Gandalf to break a large rock, though I didn't appreciate being slightly insulted at having fleas in my hair. I groom this hair to perfection thank you very much! But at least the Trolls turned to stone. Everyone cheers happily including me, as both Gandalf and Aurora, who had decided to stay behind to watch the supplies, start freeing each member from their bonds. Quiet by accident Oin, of all people, bumps me rather hard and sudden on the head lurching me forward while he was trying to sit up and causes me to lock lips with Thorin.

We both froze eyes wide in shock as a spark runs through our bodies surpising the both of us. We're quick to pull away a blush quite apparent on both our cheeks as we gaze anywhere but each other. "Ohh...ummm...sorry about that" I studder out still red in the face after we both were freed. 

"Don't worry about it..." He mumbles softly walking over to talk with Gandalf. 

I can't help but look towards his direction as he's speaking with the wizard. (It's strange how one minute hes as a dear friend and the next I feel like I've know the man for a life time! For Pete sakes Yusha get a hold of yourself! Your acting like a lovesick puppy all over again.) I thought.

We eventually make our way to a Troll cave farther into the cliff face. I winch at the foul stench against my sensitive nose even while I've concealed my true form and quickly ran out opting to sit on one of the large rocks. (Sweet kami that smelt worse than the medicine mom used to make for me when I got sick) I shudder grimacing. They emerge out of the cave Thorin gaining a new weapon as well as Gandalf and Bilbo, whose sword looks more like a dagger than an actual sword. 

We're about ready to set out when the rustle of leaves startle the company and each pull out their weapons at the ready, I pull out my sword as well.

The bushes part and revel...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! Wait until next time!


	7. Rivendale! Yusha has a friend and Dwalin might be in love?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our company gets chased by wrags until they are saved by the elves of rivendale. A friend from Yushas world joins the company and Dwlain finds his one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Dwarfs rule and elves drool! 

 

The bushes part to revel a short man in ragged brown clothes being pulled by rabbits on a sled yelling thieves and fire repeatedly.

"Radagast the brown" Gandalf says smiling.

The brown clothed man, now Radagast, starts rambling on about needing to speak with Gandalf so the two go off to the side and chat while the others wait.

(Does anyone else not notice he has bird shit on the side of his face?) I thought just now noticing the stuff not even two seconds after he arrived.

"What's you suppose they'd be talking about?" Asked Fili

"Don't know Fili,but it's probably nothing we need to know." Said Aurora 

"You sure? What if it's important?" Kili speaks up.

"It's nothing concerning dwarfs or elves for that matter and I liked to think it's strictly wizard business." Aurora says sternly.

"I have to agree with Aurora on this one. Who knows what they could-" I get interrupted by the sound of howls off in the distance.

"Where those wolves? Are their Wolves out here?" Bilbo asks pulling out his sword.

"That's no wolf howl Bilbo...I know howling and that definitely wasn't one." I say pulling out my sword.

The bushes rustle violently as they part to spring out a giant wolf like creature lunging for Thorin only to be killed by an arrow from Kili and smashed dead by Dwalins axe.

"Wrag, Which means an Orc pack is near by!" Yells Thorin.

"Who did you tell of your quest?" Gandalf demands

"No one!" Yells thorin

"Who did you tell?!" Demands Gandalf again.

"No one! What in Durins name is going on?" Demands Thorin.

"You are being hunted, we must move now!" Gandalf exclaims.

Bofur and Ori appear out of the trees expression of dismay and worry on their faces. "We can't the ponies and horses bolted except for Yushas!" Ori cries.

Chiharu gallops out of the brush and stops directly in front of me huffing in short breath. I walk over to her and hug her head in gratitude for staying loyal. 

"I'll draw them off." Radagast says.

"These are gundabad wrags! They will out run you!" Gandalf says.

"These are ruscabel rabbits! I'd like to see them try!" He grins confident.

"Thank you Brown wizard! May kami above watch over you." I say mounting Chiharu.

"Thank you my dear. Good luck!" He yells before hopping on his sled and running off.

We all take of running I grab Thorin and he swings up onto Chiharus back and I kick her hard getting her into a full gallop with the rest of the company following closely behind. 

Radagast does well in keeping the Orc back away from us but as we hide behind a large stone rock Chiharu is too easily seen. I make the hard decision to set her free as I slowly remove her reins and saddle she looks at me worried and tries to stop me from taking my pack. "Oh! Stop that you! You're gonna make me cry! I promise when this is all over I'll search for you deal?" I say. She nods in approval while lowering her head for me to remove the reins. I cry a little at how much love she has for me as I remove the last piece of equipment form her I give a farewell kiss to her nose and whisper words of endearment in my language. She takes off running back into the trees giving me one last look of sadness before running off. Thorin grips my shoulder while i place my hand over his for a minute before a Wrag jumps us over the rock. 

I swing my sword making quick work of the beast but fall to make it silent as its wails echo in the valley altering the other orcs of our location making us run even faster. My legs are going numb from all the running and I slip and fall twisting my ankle. Dori notices this and runs after me helping to support me as we try to sprint the best we can to the others. Gandalf disappears for a second and we all somewhat assume he has abandoned us,but Aurora has a smirk on her face.

(God! This is way different than when you fight demons. Man I'm outta shape!) I thought holding onto Dori.

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shots from behind a small rock. We all follow jumping down into a hole as Gandalf counts us of accordingly. Thorin and his nephews are the last to jump in as the sound of a horn goes of and a Orc with an arrow through the throat tumbles down.

Thorin bends downs and scowls at the arrow throwing it down. "Elves" he bitterly says frowning.

Aurora just rolls her eyes annoyed at his behavior. "Will yay just chill! My father has no ill will towards you or your kind." She says. Thorin scuffs at Aurora ignoring her. I pinch the bridge of my nose as a headache comes on. "Can we not have a spat right now?!" I growl.

"I can not see were the path leads do we follow it?" Asks Dwlain.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur says walking along the passage like the others.

We reach the end of the tunnel passage and strangely I feel calm and at peace, which is odd for a minute until we see the most beautiful valley before us.

Its covered with glistening waterfalls and bright autumn colors of trees along a cliff side looking out over an ocean. "Wow." I say.

"Neat isn't it? This is my home Rivendale! The last homely house of my father Lord Elrond." Aurora says.

"It's very lovely." I says before a familiar scent reaches my nose even in my human form.

"It couldn't be..." I trail off limping quickly down the steps the others panicking as they rush to catch up with my pace.

I reach the arch platform entrance at the bottom the others making it their at the same time. "What's gotten into yay lassie?" Asked Nori. 

"Sorry..its just I thought I saw someone I knew for a second...maybe I was imagining it." I say. (I could've sworn that was Yumas scent I smelled?) I thought. I hear foot steps and look up to a man in long brown hair and light brown eyes with pointed ears and purple robes decending the stone steps.

((Ah Gandalf, what brings you here? Milady Aurora welcome home.))he say in elvish bowing to Aurora.

((Lindir, I wish to speak with Lord Elrond.))Gandalf says in elvish.

((My lord is not here.)) Lindir says.

((Not here?))Gandalf looks shocked until the sound of horses reaches our ears.

A group of elf soldiers on horse gallop through the gate and circle around us until a man with long brown hair like Aurora and a regal look to himself dismounts his horse.

((Lord Elrond)) Gandalf says hugging the Lord.

Aurora comes up behind Gandalf and hugs the man as well saying Ada softly smiling. 

They make small talk in elvish before Gandalf introduces Thorin to Elrond. "You have your grandfathers bearings. I knew Thror  when he ruled the mountain." Elrond says.

"Really he made no mention of you." Thorin says sternly.

"Thorin! Be nice!" I scold glaring at him. 

Elrond speaks back in elvish to his adviser Lindir before turning back to us. He gazes at me shocked a bit but relaxes smiling warmly. "I don't believe we've meet my dear. I am Lord Elrond of Rivendale." He says.

"Yusha, at your service my Lord." I say bowing. 

"This may seem sudden my dear but do you know a women by the name of Yuma by anychance?" He asks. My eyes widen in shock but I nod none the less. "Yes, I do know a women by that name? Why ask though?" I say. Elrond speaks elvish to Lindir not really answering my question as I watch him leave to I think grab someone and it doesn't take long before a young women with auburn red hair and fox ear and  tail with forest green eyes appears wearing a silk green dress with black flats. She looks up at me gasping befor tears run down her face as well as mine. "Lady Yusha? Is that truly you?!" SHe sobs out running down the steps towards me. I'm in shock really at the fact I see my most loyal friend form my world alive and well that a few stray tears run down my face.

"Yes, it's me Yuma. Oh by the Kamis your alive! When you disappeared that day we all thought you dead! Where the hell did you disappear of too numskull! Thank goodness your alright." I say laughing and hugging her tightly. " I wasn't like I had a choice my friend I had stumble upon a portal into this world years ago and found myself here. Lord Elrond was kind enough to offer me shelter and work until I could find a way home. How in the world do you get here?" She asked. I didn't get to answer right away because a sudden coughing sound alerted me that Yuma and I weren't the only two people and that we had company.

"Oh! Sorry about that guys! Yuma, meet the company! Company meet my loyal friend Yuma." I gesture.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for watching over Lady Yusha." She says bowing

"No need to thank us!" Gloin says.

Dwalin shockingly walks up to Yuma smiling....SMILING mind you and gently grabs her hand bringing her knuckles to his lips giving them a light kiss. "Dwalin, son of Fundin, at your service." he says softly. Yuma blushes a few shades of red smiling softly at the warrior dwarf. "Yuma, at yours as well." she says.

I smile warmly at the scene while the rest of the group is either dumbstruck or smirking at the tough warrior dwarfs actions. Balin, surprisingly, looks quite pleased with his brothers actions having a warm smile on his face. Thorin coughs loudly to get the couples attention and both blush bright red as they quickly separate. 

"Sorry...." Yuma says still blushing.

"Come on lovebird, let's get a bath and food." I say hobbling over to the steps. Thorin runs up beside me and loops my arm over his shoulder helping me up the steps. A small blush appears across my face. "Thank you" I softly say. He chuckles softly,"No problem."

"I don't mean to interrupt,but Lady Yusha....How in Kami did you end up here?!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I'll explain later Yuma right now I head my ankle wrapped and a bath badly!" I say. 

"Say no more follow me we can bring you to the baths and serve you dinner." Elrond says leading us further into his home.

-time skip to after the bath- 

Thorin had dropped of at my room leaving me in the hands of Yuma to take care of as he followed the elf servant to another part of the home.

Yuma was finishing the wrapping on my ankle up. "Their good as new!" She says patting it gently.

"Thank you, I owe you an explanation for how I got here." I say.

"You certainly do my lady." She says.

I explain to Yuma everything up to now excluding the kiss between Thorin and I Cause I don't need crap from Yuma about finding a husband.

"Jesus Yusha! Your just a magnet for trouble aren't yay!" Yuma laughs fitting me into a sliver and light blue gown with a dark blue sash around the waist. The top revels a bit of clevage and my necklace, which I nervously try and take off but Yuma stops me."You know me so well my friend, but seriously....I don't know." I sigh. "No, your keeping it on! They won't know the meaning behind anyway...but speaking of what's the deal with you and that Oakenshield fellow?" She asks smirking.

I blush red."Theirs nothing going Yuma."

"That's not what Lady Aurora told me." She said.

"Oh god what did she tell you?!" I pale a bit.

"Oh relax! It wasn't anything embarrassing except for an accidental kiss." She says.

" Oh come on! Seriously?!" I groan embarrassed and blushing.

"Your so touchy my dear" She chuckles.

"Then do you care to explain that little stunt between you and Dwalin?" i ask smirking.

She blushes bright red. "I not really sure myself..but he is quite charming." she says.

 

"Of course, He's single you know" I say smiling. Yuma blushes bright red,"YUSHA!" She exclaims.

I chuckle at Yumas embarrassed bright red face as I stand up to exit the room with her follow behind me.

"Your horrible you know that! Your so much like your aunt it's not even funny."Yuma quips.

"Yay...I get that a lot from people." I say.

We reach the dinner hall as the company looks up amazed and shocked,while Thorin just stares at me with admiration. I blush avoiding his gaze before he gets up smiling and grabs my hand kissing the knuckle. "You look lovely." He whispers guiding me towards were Elrond and Gandalf were sitting on the other side of the table. Dwalin pulls out a chair for Yuma to sit in right next to him. She blushes saying a small thank you before sitting down at the table. Dwalin follows suit as he holds one of her hands in his giving her knuckles a light kiss,which makes her blush more. I smile warmly at the scene and it seems I'm not the only one to notice,because Balin smiles towards his brother enjoying this much gentler side of him.

Dinner goes by wonderfully until Bofur stands on the table performing a rather amusing song and as I sit with Thorin laughing at the companies antics. Everyone gets up to dance with the tune as Thorin ushers me to the dance floor. "Shall we dance?" He asks smiling. "I'd be honored to." I reply placing my hand on his shoulder and the other grabs his extended hand. He places a hand at my waist and we sway softly to the music. Theirs marrying laughing and singing all around until dinner comes to an end. 

It was later on at night that Thorin found out by Lord Elrond that he wouldn't be able to read the map until the next crescent moon which wasn't for another two weeks. So we decided to spend that time relaxing and taking crave of our weapons and skills. 

(Dwalin Pov when he sees Yuma.) 

By Mahal strike me now.....I couldn't take my eye of the angel hugging Yusha. She looked stunning with her auburn hair shining like the brightest of ambers in all of Erebor and eyes paleing in comparison to even the most stunning of emeralds.

(I couldn't be...is she really my one? Oh mahal bless me!) I thought approaching the beautiful angel giving her knuckles a light kiss. Her blush look beautiful across her light tan skin.

Even as i was introducing myself her voice rung like evening bells, which sent my heart thumping even faster in my chest. Oh Mahal...this women is going to be the death of me.

(Back to Yushas)

I Turned in for the night sleeping soundly in the soft cotton bed letting my dreams take over only these dreams were not my own. 

_Where in the world am I now?! My attention turns to loud screaming and the clanking of metal. I gasp._

_It's the middle of a battle field dwarfs and Orcs clashing together screaming in all directions. I look to see Thorin though a bit younger than now cutting down Orc after Orc in his path. Then a thrunderus roar echoes in the middle of the battle aloud making me look up and gasp in horror as hot tears run down my face. A pale Orc, who I can assume is Azog has who I believe is Thorins grandfather Thrors head high in the air before throwing it at his feet. Thorins eyes widen in pain and shock before he blindingly charges the creature screaming no loudly to the heavens._

_This is the  battle of Moria....the day He lost most of his family....a few tears stream down my face as I watch him getting almost beat down by the horrid creature._

_"NO THORIN!!! DONT DO IT!" I scream trying to run to him but my legs won't move, but he doesn't hear me any way and I can only watch helplessly as the being almost kills him but Thorin gets the upper hand and manages to slice of the creatures arm before making the final charge against the orcs. I look over to my right and see a younger dwarf with similar appearance to Thorin rushing to help. I notice an Orc lining an arrow up with the intent to kill the dwarf._

_"LOOK OUT!" I scream but it's too late the dwarf falls as the arrow prices his armor. It's only after the battle that Thorin rushes over to the man spewing strange words while crying. I realize that the dwarf in front of me is his brother and tears stream down my face._

_Thorin screams high to the heavens_

I gasp bolting from my bed sweat running down my face and fresh tears running down my cheeks as I clutch my knees to my chest crying hard.

(Oh god....That must have been the battle of Moria I saw...holy cow...I thought my life was hell before but his story takes the cake....that was so horrible! It was so terrifying to see.) I thought shaking. The sudden banging of my door jolted me and I quickly composed myself.

"W..who is it?" I ask wiping my tears.

"It's me Thorin...can I come in?" He asks.

"Of course." I say.

He enters looking a bit pale and sweaty like he had just woken up from a nightmare. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." I say patting a spot on the bed for him to sit. He sits down turning to face me with saddened eyes. "I just had the most horrid dream." He says

"What was it about?" I ask.

"It was about you strangely..but younger and you were different in appearance and their was another person with you probably your brother being chased by villagers. Their was yelling and crying and oh mahal it was horrid to even remember." He says somewhat shaken. I gasp in shock."How do you know about that? That's one of my well kept memories, why did you have a vision about my old life." I softly say. He looks at me shocked. 

"Seriously? But then why did you look so different to what you are now? That's strange to say the least. What about you? You look like you've been crying." He says. 

"I'm not sure but...I had a dream about your experience in the Battle of Moria...right down to watching your grandfather getting beheaded and your brother getting shot by an arrow...and.....oh Kami it was horrible!" I say sobbing into his shoulder. He holds me tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry you had to experience something so horrid. I don't know why these visions are only happening to us but I'd like to ask this.....how long have you had these dreams?" He says looking into my eyes.

"Since I turned 7" I say. His eyes widen started by this development. "Same as I....I've had these dreams for years." He says.

"What does this all mean? Are we somehow connected?" I asked thinking it over myself.

"I don't know...but I've been meaning to ask.....is their a story behind the necklace around your neck?" He asks softly.

"It belonged to my former lover." I bitterly but saddened.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He says not asking any further for which I'm greatful.

"Thank you...will you stay with me until I sleep?" I ask.

He smiles warmly."Of course, rest." 

I close my eye while wrapped in his arms content as we both drift off to sleep.


	8. Yusha loves Thorin?!, Galadriel appears!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha battles with her feelings for Thorin. Her inner beast shows a vision of what's to pass in the future should her path follow Thorin. The lady light Galadriel gives answers to the two young lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (())= elvish  
> []= khuzuduls  
> ()= thoughts  
> Bold= inner beast  
> Italics= mind reading
> 
> Translation:  
> Okaasan-mother  
> Otousan-father

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Kili and Tauriel are adorable!

 

Morning came sooner than expect as the early rise of the suns warm rays beamed through the silk creme curtains brightening the room. I shift around the bed trying to pull the covers over my eyes only to meet with something hard and warm. My eyes shoot openI slowly looking directly in front of me is Thorin still peacefully sleeping his demeanor calm. I smile to myself slowly exiting the bed as to not wake him up while going into the closet and pulling out a dark blue dress arranged with white and gold beads around the top and bodice. Silk blue lace ties are in the back of the dress stopping at my waist. The length flares out like a river pooling on the floor. A blue sash belt completes the look wrapping around the middle of the dress.

As I fix the dress to the proper adjustments I slowly reach in the back to tie the laceing,which proves difficult cause it gets loss everytime I form the bow. Huffing in frustration to myself and mentally berating myself for not going to Yuma for help. (Come on dress! Work with me here!) I thought annoyed.I try again only to hear a soft chuckle from behind me. I turn seeing Thorin sitting up straight on the bed awake with a grin ever present on his bearded face with blue eyes showing a hint of humor. 

"Are you enjoying my struggling?" I ask turning back to my task unamused. "Not at all my lady, in fact I think you almost have it." He states clearly entertained. 

"Ugh...Help please?" I beg pouting for effect.

He chuckles getting of the bed and walking over towards me and the mirror on the far right. "Honestly, how in the world do you get dressed in the morning if you can't even tie lace." He states shaking his head smiling.

I pout annoyingly ,"I've always worn kimono's. Western style clothing wasn't all that popular to wear,but I did wear it once and it felt to constricting around the chest and stomach area. Literally felt like my lungs were going to explode out of my body with how tight the coresets were pulled." 

"I'd imagine so. I'm guessing you don't consider western clothing appealing either?" He asks adjusting the lacing then giving a small tug to secure in place. 

"My brother Inuyasha especially hates it, even my brother Sesshomaru does too. We have this inside joke that the clothing is trying to kill us slowly viva being possessed." I chuckle as does Thorin. 

"Their that should do it. Need help with anything else?" He asks finishing the tie in the back.

"Nope that should be all! I'm just going to wear my hair down today,but I'm brushing it first meet you down for breakfast in a minute.

"Of course, see you at breakfast. By the way, that color looks good on you." He says smiling before leaving the room.

I blush red turning quickly towards the vanity mirror and grabbing the brush. I move it slowly through my hair making sure to get all the knots out so it won't get tangled. 

(Wow...why do you have to be so unbelievably drop dead sexy! Oh geez! I'm sounding like Miroku.) I thought groaning.

 **"At least he's more of a gentleman than that monk ever was.He'd make for a good mate."** My beast replies.

I pause brushing sighing softly. (OH joy! It's you again! Thorin is just a friend like I've said the last four times I believe. We had a mate years ago and look how that turned out! I'm not putting myself out their again.) I say.

 **"I know little pup...but I want us to be happy! Thorin would able to do just that! You know _He_ would want us to move on."** She replies sadly.

I frown knowing how much pain she and I were in when _he_ past away so many years ago. (What would he see in us any way? I'm just a halfdemon...I'm no dwarfdam or hobbit lass..he thinks I'm human! I'm a halfdemon.....the plain old Yusha.) I say

 **"You need to have more confidence in yourself little pup. _He_ always brought out the better side in us."** She says smiling.

I smile fondly looking back at all the wonderful memories of when _he_ and I were courting and the way _he_ always knew how to cheer me up even on my most horrible of days.

( _He_ sure knew how to have a good time when the opportunity presented itself. Remember when _he_ first proposed to us on that crescent moonlight night in the forest.) I say.

 **"How could we forget....it was the best moment in our lives little pup and it could be better again if you try perusing Thorin."** She says desperate for me to comply.

(I'll try beast...I will honestly try,but if you so much as giggle or even laugh at my attempts you'll be hearing it until the day we die!)I say continuing to brush ending the mind link.

 **"Wait! Before you cut out at least see this...it might just change your mind."** She says softly. 

(Oh gosh another vision?! This better not be like last time! I'm still terrified after the last encounter) I shudder.

 **"Relax little pup! It's not one of those"** she says cutting the link.

In a flash my vision is clouded before a scene plays out in front of me. I gasp at what I see before me.

(Vision)

The scene is a flower meadow stretching for miles on top of a large mountain structure,which I can only guess is Erebor. I'm sitting in the meadow wearing elaborate blue robes lined with small jewels and fur with my feet bare.

"Okaasan! Otousan!" Yells an excited voice.

I look up to see a small little girl with dark black hair and streaks of white with little black fur ears on her head. Her eyes are a sapphire and gold color showing excitement and joy brightly. She's wearing similar robes to me but smaller in size. A silver circulet arranged in emeralds and sapphire nestled comfortably on her head. 

(Wow...that's one damn adorable kid.) I thought.

I open my arms wide smiling as the child jumps into my arms nestling closely to my chest and neck looking up with a silly grin on her face. 

"Someone is excited today." A deep baratone voice speaks from behind.

The little girl jumps from my arms and into the mans smiling as she runs giggling. I look up eyes going wide as it's actually Thorin who shows up picking up the child pulling her into a warm embrace. I can't help but smile at the sweet scene before me. He looks up smiling at me eyes showing warmth and shockingly love through his sapphire blue hues. 

(Well damn! Thorin and I make a really cute daughter! Maybe beast was right?) I thought smirking with pride.

"There's my sunlight, I was wondering were you ran off to with our daughter." He warmly says walking over with the child in tow reaching down and kissing me sweetly on the head. 

"Where else would I be but here beloved. You should know me well enough to know how much I love the view up here." I say smiling. He chuckles along with I guess our daughter as he pulls us both into a hug. 

"I love you." He says.

"And I you as well." I say.

(Vision end)

The image fades and I'm left gasping trying to settle my fast beating heart and processing what I just saw.(That....That was Thorin and I together? And we had a daughter?! A very adorable daughter might I add! Could I really be in love with Thorin? I need answers, but who to tell? I can't do Thorin...he'd think I was nuts, and that would just go over so well, "Hey Thorin guess what! I'm a halfdemon and my beast wants to fuck you!" Because that would totally go over swimmingly with him. his nephews are definite no..I guess..Yuma's my best bet.) I thought exiting my room and making my way towards the open dinning area. 

Breakfast was a disaster because the images from before kept popping up and I could barely make even eye contact with Thorin for fear of blushing red in embarrassment. I mentally cursed my beast for even plaguing me with such images and I could've sworn I heard her chuckle at the expense of my misery. She probably thought the entire breakfast fiasco was just one big entertainment free for all. (I swear sooner or later I'm going to figure out a way to bring her out physically and then I'll be able to smack her senseless for her hair brained schemes!) I exclaim in my head. I quickly finished my meal and exited the room as swiftly as I could avoiding the strange and concerning stares of the rest of the company each wondering why I was acting so strange,which I couldn't fault them for that.

I eventually found some peace in the gardens along the small river that flowed out towards larger ones near the lower parts of the valley. I enjoyed the much needed quite as I continplated the past accurances leading up till now and honestly I was stumped. Huffing in frustration I plopped unceremoniously on the ground laying on my back looking up towards the clear blue sky. 

"Can I really be in love?" I said to myself. "Do I want to take that risk again?" I said softly to myself.

"Risk what again?" Spoke a voice. I jumped startled by the sudden voice turning to see Thorin standing to my right looking down. "Sweet Kami Thorin! Warn a person when your entering. You almost gave me a heartattack their." I say calming myself from the scare. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts, but you mentioned something about risking something again I was curious as to what that might be?" He asked sitting down next to me on the grass.

I pale in utter horror at the fact he caught what is said while I mentally kicked myself for thinking out loud instead of in my head. He must have sensed my uneasiness in the question because abruptly says," I apologize, I may have overstepped my boundaries causing you to be uncomfortable. You don't have to answer." He says.

I sigh in relief. "Thank you. It's sorta a personal thing really and I know a person like you knows pretty well and is aware of that kind of thing s are best kept yourself." I say.

"Aye, I won't argue with that." He says nodding.

 _Welcome Daughter of the west and future queen under the mountain._ Spoke an echoing voice in my head. I'm puzzled looking around for the person in question but don't see them. "What's wrong?" Thorin asks.

"What the fuck was that?" I said.

"What do you mean,what was that?" He asked

"Did you not here that voice in your head." I say.

"What voice? We're the only ones present." He says confused.

 _Hello to you as well, Thorin,son of Thrain._ Spoke the voice. Thorins eyes now widen looking around along with me for mystery person. Eventually we both turn to behind us where shockingly enough a fair women in a pure white gown and blonde hair with crystal blue eyes and pointed ears with a simple silver circulet on her head is smiling fondly at the both of us. We quickly stand up our eyes never once leaving the women's intense gaze,which feels like their piercing through my soul. She disends down the stairs not making a single sound as her bare feet touch the stone blocks making her way onto the soft grass and towards us still smiling warmly.

(Yusha my dear...I have a feeling this isn't the last time we're going to be seeing the strangest of events here,though strange pretty lady with telepathy might be a close second.) I thought looking the women over.

Thorin gets in front of me acting as a buffer between the women and me protectively. The women notices this and stops just a few inches in front of Thorin. "I mean you both no harm Thorin and Yusha. I am known as Galadriel of Lotherien." Galadriel says softly.

"How do you know my name?"I ask.

"I've been around for many centuries my dear and have had many of visions centering around your world,including you personally my dear halfdemon." She says.

I gasp wondering how she was able to see through my concealment spell so quickly! I design it myself personally! Thorin looks over at me puzzled by what she meant by halfdemon. "What's she talking about Yusha?" He asks.

I try not to cry as I try forming the words as steadily as I could. "I'm...I'm so sorry... I've been deceiving you since BagEnd...I'm actually known as a halfdemon, born between the union of a demon and human. My mother was human...my father a demon lord of the western lands. My brother Inuyasha is a halfdemon like me while Sesshomaru is a full demon. Thorin please forgive me! I was worried about how you and the others would react...but I know now that it wasn't the case." I finish while lifting my spell.

A soft light surrounds me before disappearing to revel my Amber gold eyes, long white hair streaked with black, and two soft furry ears on top my head. Thorin looks at me shocked somewhat in disbelief at the creature in front of him is actually me.

"Thorin..." I trail off.

"I am angered that you kept something like this a secret but given the circumstances of a few night pior...I'll forgive you." He says. I smile crying a bit. "Thank you!"

"Now that one matter has been solved what business do you have with us elf?!" He asks.

I place a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down while he gazes back at me wondering what I want to happen. "She's fine Thorin. We can trust her far more than The Elvenking Thranduil." I say. He relaxes a bit standing out of the way between Galadriel and I but hovers close to my side somewhat protectively. 

"I apologize for that. He's not the most understanding when it comes to elves." I bow in respect.

"I can understand his frustration and I feel inclined to share similar opinions on the true loyalty of the Elvenking myself." She says. 

"Agreed my lady." I say.

"I'd ask again my lady, what business do you have with us?" Thorin demands. I roll my eyes in annoyance being feed up with his prejudice against elves.

"Have you two ever wondered about the odd pull between the two of you?" She asked

"Odd pull?....like visions?" I ask

(Casue I certainly liked to know the story behind all of this craziness!) I thought annoyed.

She nods. "Yes, how long have these visions been going on?" She asked.

"Ever since I was small really. What about you?" I said shrugging looking at Thorin.

"Same as you. When I was younger." He replies.

"What would you say if I told you there's something more to your visions than just what you know." She says.

"What else is their to know?" I ask looking at Thorin confused. Was their really something else behind?

"Like per chance you both experienced something from each other's past through a dream if I'm not correct." She says.

We both look at her shocked,but when you look at the facts it all makes perfect sense, well relatively speaking anyway. "I want to know...why only us? Why is it only us personally effected by this?" I ask.

She smirks a bit answering,"Your familiar with soulmates in your world and a dwarfs one in our world." 

"Of course." We say in unison.

"Have you heard of soul bonds?" She asks.

I shake my head."No, the term is not familiar to me." (The hell is a soul bond any way?) I thought.

"I've heard of it maybe once,but I barely remember the explanation behind it." Thorin says rubbing his bread.

"A soul bond, is the most special kind of love between two people only gifted by the Valar and Mahal themselves chosen selectively by destiny to bring great omens of security and to protect all of middle earth from the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows." She says.

"Alright, so it's kinda of a gift sort of thing...but how do the visions play a role?" I ask somewhat understanding the concept.

"Tell me this my child, did your eyes ever change color when you were born?" She asked.

My eyes widen remembering an old story my mother told me about my birth. "My mother....many years ago told me that my eyes were a sapphire blue when I opened them. My mother told me she was surprised by this because she was certain I'd get my fathers Amber gold eye color. It wasn't until the next day did my eyes change to the prominent Amber gold color that was common in my fathers family genes." I say.

"I would assume the same thing happened to you but reversed Master Thorin." She said.

Thorin could only nod in agreement to shocked by the sudden revelation in information that was present. "Hold on a second....are you saying that Thorin and I are soul bonded?" I asked in disbelief.

She nods smiling. "Holy.....well, things just got a whole lot more complicated than they needed to be." I said trying to comprehend what she said.

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" She asks concerned.

"You don't understand Lady Galadriel, I've been betrothed many years ago and....it didn't turn out a happy ending." I say tears slowly streaming down.

"Yusha....What do you mean? Surely you don't mean..." Thorin says concerned while walking towards me.

"ITS EXACTLY AS I SAID! I FAILED TO PROTECT MY MATE AND IT GOT HIM KILLED BY A DAMN SPIDER ASSHOLE!" I screamed hot tears flow down my face.

"That wasn't your fault my dear. Your hand maid Yuma and your brothers have told you many of times that it was never your burden to bare. Cosharu wanted you too...She gets interrupted placing a hand on my shoulder.

"DONT YOU DARE SAY HIS NAME INFRONT OF ME!" I yell running away with hot tears still falling from my face.

"Yusha wait!" Yells Thorin but I ignore him and just keep running until I find a quiet area free of people where I cry hard sobbing uncontrollably on one of the stone benches.

The ache in my heart return after so many years and it hurts when I remember that damn day...the day Cosharu got killed by Naraku! Not to mention the horrid look on Thorins face when he found out the truth. I can't blame him for being disgusted. He's stuck with a miserable halfbreed created from a fling between a demon and human. 

(Why did I ever think he would love me?! That vision was just a false sense of hope! Stupid beast! This is what happens when you hope! No one will ever love a halfdemon like me...after all I'm a monster, a pest, abomination that shouldn't have been allowed to live....love, it's just a fairy tale for goody too shoes and believers.) I thought crying still.

"Who could ever love a deformed creature like me?" I say.

 _"_ My dear....you are not deformed nor are you disgusting in the slightest." Galadriel says placing my head on her lap while stroking my hair softly through her fingers. "How so?" I say wiping my tears with my sleeve. "Yusha, you have overcome so many obstacles in your life that if any other person where to have been in your position they surely would not have survived as you had. You have great courage and wisdom inside you that you don't realize influences others in a positive way. Did you ever notice how excepting the dwarves were of your heritage and the compassion they felt when they heard of your rather troubling predicament?" She said smiling.

I thought back to the night at bag end and how everyone wanted to help me find my home or their exceptance of my strange culture, or the respect they had for my parents bravery. I cried again realizing what she was trying to convey to me. I may not have had a good childhood, but I got through it with my friends and family, but since entering this world I gained a new family who appreciates me and has great respect for my values. "Yusha!" Shouted a voice. I looked up to see Thorin running towards us eyes showing concern and love. (No...he couldn't be in love with me...could he?) I thought. 

"What are you doing here Thorin?" I asked.

"I was looking for you Yusha. I heard everything through Galadriel from your mind. Yusha, how could you think so low of yourself." He says placing a hand on my cheek.

I turned my gaze away from him in shame. "Thorin...your better off without me....I'm...I'm just a halfbreed vermin. I've caused enough trouble for a lifetime! I'll just end up getting you killed too!" I scream.

"NO YOUR NOT!" He yells startling me as I look back up at him shocked.

He puts his hands on either side of my head and makes me look straight into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes."Don't you dare insult yourself like that! Your the most beautiful and wonderful person I have come to known since the start of this journey. Your eyes, though enchanting in your human form, are only inhanced now for they can't even compare to the brightest of jems in all of Erebor nor the hair that looks of moonlight glowing in the night or your adorable ears up top your head. Yusha...I never realized my standings for you until that accidental kiss a few days back....it made me realize something." He said locking his gaze with mine.

"What's that?" I ask.

"That I love you my sunlight." He smiles.

Tears stream down my face as the burden of four years lifts off my shoulders and I feel free for the first time in so long. "Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu" I say softly in his ear smiling. He looks confused by the foreign language. I chuckle,"In my language it means I love you." His eyes widen happily before pulling me into a kiss. 

To be continued....


	9. Blood bond and gifts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crescent moon approaches and Galadriel gifts Yusha. Thorin agrees to form a blood bond along with his nephews with Yusha.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Fili and Sigrid are cute!

 

When we break from the kiss our eyes staying on each other smiling as He pressed our foreheads together softly. "Thank you." I softly say. "You don't need to thank me for loving you _ghivashel._ That love was always there between us." He says.

"what does _ghivashel_ mean?" Looking up at him.

" In khuzuduls it means treasure of treasure." He says.

"Your a charmer you know that." I chuckle.

"Didn't know I was trying to be my lady." Smiling at me amused.

"Your almost as bad as my friend Miroku, he's a bit of a charmer and perveted." I smirk.

"You'll have to tell me more about yourself as the journey continues." He smiles.

"It's a long story....you sure you want to listen?" I ask.

"I'm okay...besides people tell me I'm a great listener." He says

I laugh. "You listening? Your more less talking more punching."

"I distinctly seem to remember someone else acting a bit like that." He looks at me grinning.

I roll my eyes facing back to Galadriel. "I apologize, did you have more to say?" I ask.

"Thank you , but yes I have a gift for you my dear." Galadriel says.

I get a bit excited at the thought of presents . "Oh! Presents! I wonder what I get?!" I asked excited. Thorin chuckles at my childish nature. 

She pulls out a sword almost identical to Throin's only the hilt looks made of a tusk from some kind of animal craved with symbols of vines and leaves spread across a forest scene. 

"Cool! New shiny object for stabbing people! Plus it looks like your sword Thorin!" I say holding it in my hands. He looks over my shoulder examining the blade with keen interest. "That sword my dear is the mate to Thorins Orcist. It's known as Orica, the dragon blade of the North forged from the teeth of a Water dragon many centuries ago." She says.

"A blade made of dragon teeth! That's nuts! Though then again I've had my far share of strange sword making. I think the strangest was my brother Sesshomaru's Tokijin. That was made from the head of a demon forged by a crazy demon banished blacksmith." I said. Thorin looks at me like a grew a second head as he processes what he had just heard. "What?! It's true!" I defended. 

"Your world is very strange  _amrâlimê."_ His head shaking with a chuckle escaping his lips. I pout annoyed,"Oh, enough of you!" 

"You know you can't get enough of me, and that's the truth." He quips smirking.

"Hahaha, that's still up for debate buddy." I say linking my arm with his.

"Debate! I'm almost hurt you'd think of me like that!" He fake looks offended. I laugh at his antics while exiting the garden but looking back to thank Galadriel only to find her gone.

(Huh? Guess she had somewhere to be...) I thought continuing to walk.

-time skip- 

After the events in the garden Thorin led me to a private area surrounded by small blossom trees with white flowers  and a stone bench under two small ones in the middle.

"I still can't believe this is happening...seemed like yesterday I was getting my life back in order and then bam! New adventure!" I gesture in dramatic effect.

"Did you predict falling in love? Especially with a dwarf?" He asks holding my hand.

"No....I never thought I'd love again after Cosharu's death." I sigh softly.

He holds both my hands in his making me look up from the ground at our feet to his face. His sapphire blue hues shinning nicely in the warm sunlight. He guides me towards the stone benches as we sit down still keeping our gazes at each other.

"What was Cosharu like? You don't have to answer if it's still painful." He asks.

"Where do I start.... He was about the same height as me with long auburn red brown hair and ears, beautiful bright forest green eyes! The brightest anyone has ever seen! Nice smooth round face with tan skin. He was handsome that was a given...at the time when we meet I thought he was the one for me. He gave me confidence to enjoy my halfdemon form,to not be ashamed by it. He had a brighter outlook on life than I ever did growing up. He was a stubborn man much like you, he never wanted to get help from anyone...wanted to figure it out for himself. That always got him in trouble when he was younger." I said smiling fondly.

"Sounds like a mixture of my brother and I into one." He smiles.

"Yay....he was one of a kind. He gave me this as a courting gift the first week we were together." I say showing a small sapphire necklace on a sterling sliver chain.

Thorin looks at the necklace carefully smiling."It's nicely crafted." He remarks.

"It belonged to his mother when his father gave it to her when they courted." I say.

He ponders to himself fondiling something in his pocket pulling it out staring at it before gripping it tightly. 

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I...I don't want you to feel that this is all rushed considering the circumstances of today...but I want you to have a better experience in a happily ever after then what you got....so will you allow me to court you?" He asks nervously avoiding my gaze.

My eye widen surprised by the sudden question of courtship so soon..but in a way it feels right. (Didn't see that coming! Hell yeah you can you sexy son of a dwarf!) I exclaim in my head."Yes, I accept your suit in courting me Thorin." I say kissing him. He's shock by the action but relief washes over his face as a grin replaces the uneasy frown. We pull from the kiss smiling at each other. "Turn around and I'll put the courting bead in your hair." He says.

Turning around so my back faces him as he sections of a part of my hair in the front weaving it into a braid and clasping it with a silver bead set in sapphire with small rune engravings. I look at the symbols and craving before turning to him a bit confused." What do the runes and symbols mean?" Asking.

"They tunes show that you are being courted and the symbols are of the house of  Durin,which means your going to be Queen in the future." He says fondly.

"Cool! I've never been a queen, however;my status as a princess in my world is all I've got, so I don't have much practice but at least I have a great teacher to help me through it." Smiling at him.

"Don't worry you'll be a great queen." He states. 

"I hope so." I say.

"I've been wondering....what is your high standing any way?" He asks.

"Well, it's Princess Yusha of the western lands of Japan, daughter to Inunotaisho the former lord or ruler of the west and Princess Izayoi." I state proudly.

"This Japan...is that the world you came from?" He asks

"Yep! Japan is my home world." I say.

"What's it like over there?" He asks.

"Oh, where do I begin...well it's somewhat similar to here,only village were closer together and their would be lots of farming fields across the plain. Everywhere you went the forests would go for miles around! It was great for my brother and I cause we loved to leap from the tree tops racing to see who was the fastest." I said.

"Who was the fastest?" He asks.

I smirk looking at him. "Me of course! He'd try but I always ended up on top."

"I have one last question...what's that mark on your neck?" He says pointing to the teeth marks on my right neck.

"Ahh, in my culture we do courting marks, It shows two things, one warning or threat to any other male identifying me as taken or claimed if you will. Second shows that someone is in the process of courting me for future marriage. This one was from my previous lover Cosharu." I say.

"Will I need to do something like that? I just want to make sure when we court it's on equal grounds. It sounds painful though." He says.

I blush a bit,"You don't have to Thorin. I'm perfectly fine being courted through dwarven customs, plus it never hurt that bad really. It's like a short sting feeling and then poof no more pain! It's supposed to be placed on the juncture between where the neck adm shoulder meet as you can see here.I point at the spot for indication. I will say though if you really want to do it then we can form a blood bond under the light of a crescent moon. Thankfully theirs supposed to be one tomorrow,which will work to our advantage because then we can read the map." I say.

"Blood bond? Is that a custom of yours?" He asks with a bit of concern.

"Oh! Yes it's a very special bond. A blood bond just strengthens the already established bond between two mates in the exchanging of blood. This means that you'll live as along as me and gain some of my powers. If you want..your nephews can be blood pact as well. My aunt always says, "The more the merrier!" After all they are going to be my future nephews and it's more of a safety thing. It'll  help prevent them from getting seriously hurt or killed. Trust me...it really does help to have it." I say.

He nods in agreement. "I'll let them both know tonight so that they may prepare for it the night of the moon." He says.

"That would be a wise choice." I say.

-time skip to the night of the crescent moon- 

Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and I along with Lord Elrond and Gandalf and even Aurora all gather at a small cliff hang were a small crystal stone table layed at the center. The clouds dispersed reveling the gleaming light of the crescent moon. "May I see the map?" Elrond asks.

Balin argues over the importance of the map but Thorin grudgingly hands it off to Elrond. The lord takes it over to the table mumbling in khuzuduls.

"Ah! Moon runes." Gandalf conveys to Bilbo.

Elrond goes on later to explain the message hidden that the door would be reveled on the last light of Durins day, which is a dwarf holiday.

"We're running out of time then, Durins day approaches soon." Balin says.

"So, you wish to enter the mountain then?" Elrond asks.

"What of it?" Thorin demands.

"Some would not deam it wise." He replies.

We leave the area leaving Gandalf and Elrond to speak privately between the two of them while Balin went to inform the others and Bilbo decided to explore the library which he informed us Bofur would meet him their. The light blush didn't go unnoticed by me and I smirked. Thorin lead me back to the gardens to talk and form the blood bond with him and his nephews.

His nephews notice us entering the garden. They smile at me running towards us knocking me to the ground as they give me a warm hug. "Welcome to the family! Imada!" They say. "Wow! Some welcome you two. Now can you get off me." I smile. They stand up each extending a hand to help me up from the ground. "Ohh! Such gentlemen you've raised Thorin." I say grabbing both their hands. I get back on my feet brushing stay dirt from my dress. "Alright boys! Who brave man wants to go first?" I ask.

"I'll do it first, after all I'm the one going to marry you." Thorin says smiling. "Alright, I have the cups ready. Fili, may I borrow a knife from you?" I ask. "Sure Aunty." He remarks pulling out a short knife from inside his coat. I grab the knife from him turning back to Thorin. "Hold this please." I say handing the cup to him. He holds the cup below my wrist as I make a swift cut letting the blood spill through like a stream down my skin into the cup. About halfway filled I pull my wrist back licking the wound clean. "Your turn, don't make it deep." I say handing him the clean knife. He repeats the same process I did a few minutes before. I take the knife back clean it off in a near by stream before handing it back to Fili.

" You ready?" I ask him.

Thorin nods griping the cup filled with his blood. "When the moonlight appears we extend our arms towards each other offering our blood and prayer to _Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto_  to give his blessing to this union of bond between blood." I say.

"Whose Tsukuyani?" Kili ask trying to pronounce the name.

"It's Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, and He is the Moon God in my culture and the creator of the inuyoukai." I say.

"Ohh!" Kili says nodding along with his brother.

 

The clouds part reveling the pale crescent moonlight shining bright down upon us. I send a small prayer silently along with Thorin. We then both drink each other's blood.We both finish the cups empty of the blood as I look up to him keeping a careful eye on him. "You feel anything yet?" I ask. 

"It's strange feeling...but I feel a burning sensation is it supposed to feel like that?" He says clutching his head with one hand.

"Yes, the effect of my blood is taking control. Remember don't fight the instincts. Embrace them!" I say holding him close. He's starting to whimper body shaking uncontrollably as stray tears roll down his face. "Oh Mahal! This hurts!" He exclaims clutching tightly around me. "It will hurt for a bit but it will pass." I whisper soothing words.

Then suddenly he lets out a soft growl from his lips. I look to his eyes seeing the common blood red hue in most of my kind. He's gets two single jagged blue markings much like my fathers marks on each of his cheeks. "There you go my alpha." I whisper in his ear. He lick my neck slowly from the junction between neck to shoulder preparing for the mark. A stray moan escapes my lips while Thorins nephews look on amazed at what they are looking at.

(Oh god...it's been so long since I've done this...I feels wonderful.) I thought.As swiftly as I could prepare myself he bites hard into my neck while I let loss a scream of shock as he starts releasing his energy into my body through his now prominently sharp canine teeth. My eyes now their prominent blood red as my hand pulls back the layers of fabric separating me from his neck. I lick his neck down to his shoulder slowly while an audible moan passes his lips still connected to my neck. " **Sweet powerful alpha....you are mine as I am yours now and forever**." I growl biting into his neck.

My beast purrs happily in my head. " **Mate...all ours!!! No one else's!!!**." She barks.

We hold for a few minutes before he releases first licking up the stray blood as his eyes return to their normal sapphire blue hue. I do as well licking the wound before Amber gold returns to my eyes. I smile at the mark gracing his neck proudly. "Now everyone will know you belong to me as I belong to you." I say whispering in his ear.

"Aye, as well everyone in my kingdom know by the bead in your hair." He says.

"How do you feel? You like the new look?" I ask holding a small mirror to his face.

"The markings will take some getting used to but other than that I feel no different." He says touching the markings on his cheeks. "You probably won't notice much until later on." I say.

"You did great Thorin. Not bad for a first timer." I smirk.

"Thank you. Fili,Kili, your up now." He says to the boys.

They each approach the area still luminated by the crescent moonlight. I repeat the same process with the two of them, but no biting and they respond wonderfully to the change. There marking on their cheeks are different, Fili's are red while kili's awere a purple color. They each look at themselves at a near by pond admiring the new look. "I look awesome! This is so cool Aunt Yusha."Kili happily says.

"I'm glad you two like it,but remember with this new power you so training is a must with how to control your powers and weakening the other new half or your beast." I say.

"What's a beast?" Fili asks.

"A beast is the other half in your soul basically and this entity's primary job is two things, one hunting, and second attracting a mate. It also brings out your more animal instincts in ways of providing and protecting your mate and children." I answer.

"Seems simple enough." Kili says.

"It my sound easy in words but physically it takes about until a young pups coming of age, which is about 88 or 85 in demon years or if you look at it in human years it's sixteen or eighteens years old." I say.

"Well,  I turned 70 this past year so I shouldn't otherwise have any trouble." Kili says.

"WHAT! 70 is way too young! Thorin you idiot you never told me your nephews weren't of age!" I exclaim angry.

"What do you mean too young?! Fili is 76!" Thorin exclaims

"Oh gosh...Yuma is going to kill me! I blood bonded two young pups!" I shudder.

"Wait! Imada....do any one not tell you?" Fili asks.

"Tell me what Fili?" I ask.

"Dwarfs coming of age is 75 which is equivalent to eighteen years old in the eyes of man." He says.

I blink processing the information before a lightbulb goes off in my head. "Ohh...wow! That's interesting to say the least." I say.

"I'm sorry Yusha." Thorin says.

"No, it's alright. I should have listened before panicking like that." I say.

"No worries." Kili says smiling.

"Well, how about we start training first thing after dinner." I say.

"Sounds good! Let's go eat I'm starving!" Exclaims Fili as he takes off running with Kili in tow.

"Wonder how everyone is going to react when they see the marks on your faces." I giggle just imagining their flabbergasted faces.

Thorin chuckles,"We shall wait and see at dinner." He says guiding me towards the dinner hall.

A smug grin forms across my face as I prepare to train them the same way sesshomaru taught me and let me tell you it's not fun at all.

to be continued...


	10. Gold sickness and Dwalins private time with Yuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha over hears Elrond and Gandalf talk about the sickness that lies within the mountain, while Dwalin talks with Yuma in private.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!! Dwarves rules elves suck! (I'm biased between both races!)

 

When the company saw Thorin and his nephews and I in our new looks, we just about howled in laughter. Everyone of them was either shock beyond belief or fascinated by my fuzzy ears...the liter being my ears. They understood the need for secrecy,but it was all the more amusing when Bilbo reveled he knew about my form from the very beginning making the others all the more jealous. Dinner went by as normal as it could be with the occasional witty remarks about my friend Yuma being so close to the fearless warrior Dwalin,which left the both of them blushing like idiots. I laughed along with the others smirking evilly at Yuma. She groaned knowing this was sweet revenge for her teasing a few days prior.

"Have you no mercy lady Yusha?" Yuma begged.

"Hmmmm...nope not really!" I replied smiling.

"Now,my sunlight....I think that's enough fun for one day." Thorin says.

I pout,"Awww, party pooper!"

"Don't even....besides we have to train after this." He says.

"Oh, alright! Fili! Kili! Grab your gear and meet Thorin and I at the training grounds." I say leaving the table with Thorin.

"Okay Imada!" They reply shoveling the last of their food into their mouths before rushing off to get their weapons.

"Since you'll be busy training....Mister Dwalin...would you care for a stroll through the garden?" Yuma asks.

"I'd be honored to accompany you lass." Dwalin remarks helping her out of her chair before the link arms and walk off towards the gardens.

"They'd make for a fine couple wouldn't you say Balin." I say smiling.

"Aye, that they do. I'm happy for my brother. Mahal knows that man needs some happiness in his life and far from it for me to interfere in the conflicts of the heart." Balin smiles.

"Couldn't of said it better myself! See you later tonight." I say walking away with Thorin.

(Dwalin and Yuma garden)

We reach the small entrance to the garden walking along the stone path as Yuma admires the flowers smiling. Mahal that smile makes my heart thump faster than even the toughest of battles.

"I always admired the skills of hobbits and elves when it came to creating incredible gardens." She remarks softly.

"Don't see much difference...prefer walls lined with golden light and gleaming gems in rock over pretty plants." I gruff out.

she giggles softly making me faintly blush."Your a stubborn fellow aren't yay?" She asks.

"Not stubborn..just like the being underground more than above it." I say.

"I sort of prefer underground myself..." She trails off.

"How so?" I ask.

"I'm a fox demon Mister Dwalin. I've lived most of my life underground." She says picking a small blue flower.

"Hold your hand out." She says.

I do as she says wondering what's she planning until I gentle feel her small smooth hands meet my caloused and rough hands in a soft grip. She places something in my hands before removing hers. I look down to see the small blue flower nestled in the center of my hand. "What's this?" I ask smirking.

"It's for you silly head! Your so grumpy all the time I thought maybe a flower might cheer you up!" She says.

i laugh loudly," I'm not that grumpy Miss Yuma." 

"I beg to differ Mister Dwalin, and it's just Yuma..no need for miss." She says blushing.

"Then just Dwalin, no mister." I say blushing as well.

She smiles warmly," I think I can agree to that." She says grabbing my arm to lead me farther into the garden.

(It'll be more than just Dwalin you'll be saying my lady by the time this journey ends if I have anything to say about it...my amralime.) I thought smiling.

(Back to Yusha and Thorin training.)

"Huff....can we...huff.....stop!" Gasps Kili exhausted.

It had been at least three hours into training when both brothers realized just what they had signed on for and by the time night fall happened both were quick winded and sluggishly laying on the ground panting short of breath. Thorin looked better of than his nephews but that was only because he had more endurance then the two brothers.

"We can call it a night you two. Will pick back up in the morning." I say.

They both smiled happily as they made their way back towards the rooms given to them by Lord Elrond the first day we arrived. "They did exceptionally well for their first time training." I say. Thorin beams with a bit of pride."I trained them the best I could along with Dwalin when they were younger." He said.

"I don't doubt that." I smile.

"Are you sure it is wise to enter that mountain?" A voice speaks out.

Thorin and I look above the staircase as Gandalf and Elrond talk while walking up the stairs.

"You know very well that by securing the Mountain our defenses to the east will be extremely beneficial against a darker threat." Gandalf says.

"I agree,but you and I both know a sickness lies within that mountain. A sickness for gold that all but consumed Thror and cursed the entire line of Durin." Elrond says.

"I believe that Thorin Oakenshield will succeed in reclaiming the mountain! He's not his grandfather My friend." Gandalf says.

"How can you be for sure? What's to say he won't fall for the sickness like his grandfather before him." Elrond says as they both trail off.

I look back at Thorin,whose been silent during the discussion between Elrond and Gandalf, concerned. "Thorin....what sickness are they talking about?" I ask. He sighs heavily turning his gaze to me," The gold sickness or another way to say it is dragons sickness. It's a sickness of the mind. An uncontrollable lust and need for gold and having to regard for others. It poisoned my grandfather causing him to go mad with greed." He says.

"That's horrible!" I say laying a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Do you fear the gold within the mountain Thorin?" I ask looking up at him. "Aye....I fear the sickness will claim me.." He says.

"Well...if it does then I promise that if you go crazy of your rocker I'll snap you back by hitting you upside the head with a frying pan! Sound good!" I smile. He smirks,"Alright, if I show any signs of madness then I can depend on my fiancé to knock me back in place." 

"Hell yeah I will silly head! Besides your not your grandfather. They don't know you like I do Thorin. Your stronger and more stubborn than anyone I know and no gold lust is going to stop you from being yourself." I say.

"You speak such kind words my sunlight I often feel as though I don't deserve such praise." He says kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You deserve every word Thorin." I kiss back.

We stand their for a while enjoying each other company before Thorin escorts me to my room kissing me on the cheek. "Good night." He says

"You too." I say kissing him as well on the cheek.

I shut the door changing into a nightgown and falling asleep.

 

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter!


	11. Story time with Yusha! Adventuring we continue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha tells a story! Thorin prepares to depart from Rivendale. Yuma tags along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the story! College life can be a bitch sometimes! Enjoy this lovely chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Inuyasha. The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takashi. The only thing I own are my own characters.

Yusha: Yes! The story is continuing! I've been sooo bored! >.<

Thorin: -_-' Really? It's only been a couple of days...

Yusha: Couple days! We've been stuck on the plot of Ch. 10 for two weeks moron!

Thorin: Oh.....TWO WEEKS!!!!!!!! We are wasting too much time! Durin's day could be here any minute!

Yusha: Exactly!

 

The rays of the morning sun shined over the peak of the cliff in the hidden valley. I just exited my room making my way down to the dinning area for breakfast when a spot Thorin exiting his room. He looks to see me and smiles warmly walking over giving me a light kiss on the temple. "Good Morning Sunlight." He says. 

"Morning Thorin." I say linking my arm with his.

 We walk silently to breakfast enjoying the calming sounds of chirping birds and running waterfalls of in the distance. "This is such a serene place." I say. "When we take back the mountain I'll show you even better views than this." He says. I roll my eyes smiling, "Will you give elves some credit." I say. He looks at me with an eye brow raised. "Your honestly asking me this now." He says.

"Oh right....you never will." I admit smirking. 

He laughs softly as we enter the room being greeted by loud quips and remarks as we settled at our seats at the table. "Did you have a good time at the library with Bofur Bilbo?" I asked smiling. The poor hobbit blushes red while Bofur smirks proudly to himself.The rest of the group wolf whistles and shouts happily at the little hobbit and dwarf. "Oh, Bilbo and I had a right good time in the library." He says winking. "BOFUR!" exclaims the embarrassed hobbit. "Oh, Bilbo. You've got to stop feeling embarrassed buddy! I think Bofur and you look great together." I say. "Mighty kind of you to say miss yusha."He says.

"No problem." I say.

Breakfast goes by fast and Thorin, along with his nephews, join me at the training grounds to have better control over their new found powers. Right now fili was sparing with his brother while I was teaching Thorin how to manifest his light whip from his fingers.

"It's a pretty basic concept. You close your eyes and imagine the idea of a whip coming from your fingers and making it into a solid object." I explain. Thorin listens closely to detail. "Seems easy enough..but then again you make everything look simple." He says.

"I'll be honest with you. Learning these skills took a lot of years to master,but since we only have a limited amount of time here I'm teaching you the harder stuff first so that you can benefit from them later on in battle." I say. "Here, I'll demonstrate." I say. 

I close my eyes imagining the light at my finger tips as a blue glow erupts from my fingers before the light morphs into a whip. Thorin and his nephews watch amazed as I move in tempo swing the light like a ribbon dance. I spin and jump while spreading my legs in the air and doing flips before landing safely on the ground and the light disappearing.

"That was amazing aunt Yusha!" yells Kili.

"That was certainly interesting my sunlight." Thorin says kissing my cheek. 

"Thank you. Do you want to try?" I asked.

"I can certainly try, though there's no guarantee it will be a masterful performance like yours." He says.

"You don't need to make it look flashy Thorin. Just be yourself and create your own style that fits you." I say.

"Right." He says.

Thorin closes his eyes taking a deep breath holding out his hand. A small gold light flickers from his fingers softly before it brightens to a stable gold hue extending out to form a long whip much like mine. "Your doing it Thorin!" I exclaim clapping. Thorin looks to his hand and smiles proudly at his accomplishment. "This isn't bad..now what?" he asks looking towards me.

"Move it around, get a feel for it."I say.

He gently moves the whip back and forth in slow increments getting a feel for the foreign object in his palms. "Its lighter than what I had expected. I'd imagine it was heavier from watching you do it."He says. 

"Most would think that but it's just and extension of light energy formed from your own power." I say.

"That's so cool" fili says smiling.

I smile looking over to the horizon estimating it's noon time and about lunch. "Alright boys, let's call for lunch break!" I yell. At the mention of food the boys mouths water and they scamper off to the dinning hall. Thorin and I chuckle at the young princes childish behavior. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of their care-free behavior." I smile. "It's nice at times,but i feel that they need to take their duties more seriously." He says. 

"I know, come on Thorin lets eat before Bombur takes all the food for himself." I say pulling him to the dinning hall. 

Lunch was wonderful,even though some complained about the lack of meat but eventually were silenced under the harsh glare of Aurora, we all settled contently around the garden enjoying the nice breeze when Bofur got the idea of telling stories. This got everyone's attention and soon the company members were each spinning a tale of their own until it was my turn. 

"What story do you got for us lass?" Gloin asked.

"I have one...it's the story of my and my brothers birth and the death of our father." I say.

Yuma looked at me concerned but I gave her an assuring look letting her know that I was okay to tell the story. She nodded before settling next to Dwalin on the soft grass. I took a deep breath sighing softly as i began my tale. 

(Warning: I will be using some scenes from The third Inuyasha movie Swords of an Honorable Ruler)

_The sound of blood dripping rapidly on the once pure white snow bathed it in a veil of crimson. The whirl of waves crashing on the shoreline meant nothing to the two silver haired being. One of these beings was a Great Dog Demon, with long silver white hair held in a blue silk tie ponytail. Ornate metal armor adored his shoulders and chest while wearing white hakama pants held on a blue and red sash and blue stripped kimono top. His right side was heavily wounded from a previous fight, you could ony see the back of the man. Behind him was a young man of 17 years to humans dressed similarly as the man in front of him only he had one singular ornate metal plate and chest piece held in red ribbon,while his sash was blue and yellow design. He had amber gold eyes and two red magenta strips on each cheek with a purple crescent moon on his forehead._

_"Father, do you insist on going?" questioned the youth._

_"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru? Your own father?" questioned the deep toned man to the youth, known as his son Sesshomaru._

_"I will not stop you, but you must entrust the swords Sounga and Testsiga to me as it it is the path to supreme conquest."said Sesshomaru._

_"Supreme conquest.Do you desire power so much?...Why do you seek power my son?" asked the man._

_"I must seek the power needed to reach such a path."says Sesshomaru._

_The man sighs,"Sesshomaru, Do you have someone to protect?" asks the man._

_"Protect? I Sesshomaru am in need of no such thing." Sesshomaru says getting ready to attack._

_The older male transforms into a giant dog and runs off before Sesshomaru can make a move._

_As the Dog creature moves through the snowy forest a small flea demon clings to his white fur._

_"Please, master, I beg you not be rash! Your wounds from the dragon Ryokotsessi have not yet healed! This is madness!" pleads the flea._

_"That doesn't matter! I can not afford to lose her!" yells the Dog running even faster to his love._

_"Master!" yells the flea._

_A few miles away from the dog creature a large estate is being heavily guarded by warriors while a young princess lays alone enduring the pain of her children come into the world. A young smaurai warrior with black hair and carmel eyes walks to the birthing chambers. He's stopped by a handmaiden pleading with him to no enter the birthing chamber,which is forbidden for men to enter. The warrior turns to the women spear raised as he strikes her down and continues forward. The black haired princess hears someone enter the room._

_"Whose their?" the young women asks._

_"It is I Takemaru of  Setsuna." Takemaru says._

_"Thank goodness...you have arrived. You must take the men guarded outside and leave these grounds. I fear their is no one strong enough to challenge him."pleads the princess._

_"My lady...I have long felt a deep connection with you, as I am sure you are aware. Even though your heart has been captured by a demon." Takemaru says fatally stabbing the women as she screams. "My feelings for you will never change." Takemaru says exiting the room._

_Eventually with what little strength the women had left gave birth to her two twin children clutching them tightly in her embrace before the world turned dark and only the sounds of babies crying rung in the room._

_At the main gates the demon as already taken care of most of the soliders on the estate. "Izayoi! Izayoi!" The demon yells for his love. "Lady Izayoi is beyond your reach."Takemaru states. "What?"questions the demon. "I dispatched her myself." Takemaru states. "Damn, you fool!" yells the demon as he slices of one of Takemaru's arms. Takemaru clutches his arm screaming in pain. "Set fire to the mansion! With that demon and everyone inside! Burn it to the ground!" yells Takemaru as archers light their arrows flying them towards the mansion as it's set ablaze._

_"Izayoi!" yells the demon as he approaches the birthing room with flames rapidly erupting around him. The faint sounds of crying alter the demon to the curtain viel and he tips it over to show the fatally dead women clutching to small bundles of children in her arms. "Izayoi..."the demon says in sorrow. He pulls out a blade from his sheath at his side looming it over the dead princess._

_"Carry out my will Tenseiga."He says as the sword pulses reveling small goblin creatures with chains. He slices the creatures swiftly and the young princess breaths life once again. She looks up to her love as he draps a red robe over her and the children in her arms. He looks at them fondly before turning his gaze back to Takemaru. "I have no regrets fighting you to the death. Let us journey together to hell." Takemaru states walking towards the women and demon. "Live long." THe demon says preparing his weapon. "My dearest!" exclaims the princess in sorrow._

_"Inuyasha, and Yusha." the demon says._

_"What is that?"demands Takemaru._

_"The childrens names shall be Inuyasha and Yusha." the demon answers._

_"NOW GO!" yells the demon to his beloved mate._

_"Right."the princess says crying as she leaves her love behind._

_The two warriors fight until the building clasps on both  of them killing them instantly._

_As the young princess looks out at the once_ beautiful _mansion she holds tightly to small infants with one having silver white hair and the other silver white with streaks of black crying in her arms. Through the echoing wind she can somehow still hear her loves voice speaking, "Izayoi, you must survive. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha and Yusha." her love says fading away._

"The End." I say.

Everyone looks to have been on the edge of their seats each looking sorrowful for my mother and proud of my father while others where angered by my brother and Takemaru for their unacceptable deeds. 

"That was an amazing tale Yusha." Bofur says.

"Thank you."I say softly. 

"Your father sounds like a very honorable man."Dwalin says. "He was the kindest person you would ever meet. He loved to care for all forms of creation whether demon or human it never mattered to him."Yuma says.

"I'd say that's enough stories for now. We must prepare to leave Rivendale at first light to prevent the elves from holding us here."Thorin says.

"Aye, I agree."Balin says.

"I better get my things together then, because I'm joining this adventure whether you like it or not! Lady Yusha needs me and I'm not about to be left behind...and besides you wouldn't want anyone to found out about your little escape trick...right?"Yuma says smirking.

I start laughing hard as do the others while Thorin stands their shell shocked by Yuma's declaration that he can only nod his head in approval. "Good boy!" Yuma says.

"Sorry Thorin...I probably should've warned ya about Yuma's stubborn streak."I say patting him on the back.

" I should've seen this coming..took me by surprise." Thorin says.

(Oh trust me Thorin...It's only just begun.)I thought walking back to my room to pack and rest for our departure.

 


	12. Giants.....STONE  GIANTS! and Goblin town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's company continues their quest moving through the passage into the Misty Mountains. They run into some trouble with Giants and Goblins.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

Yusha: I wonder what horrors we will face today?

Thorin: Luck is still on our side, don't forget about that.

Yusha: >.< I'm not so sure about that....

Thorin: What do you mean?

Yusha: Just read the story.

 

It was nearly sunrise when we moved through the secret stone passage Bilbo took a pause to overlook Rivendale one last time. "Don't worry Bilbo, You'll see my home again." Aurora says patting him on the shoulder. "Hopefully." He replies back.

"Balin, you know these passages better than anyone. You'll take lead." Thorin says moving Balin to the front of the group. "I suggest you keep up Master Baggins." Thorin quips turning back towards Balin walking behind him. I frown not pleased by the obvious rude behavior towards our little burglar hobbit. Yuma noticed it as well shaking her head in disapproval.

We traveled a few miles into the mountain pass thankful for the clear weather...at least until we got to a narrow pass and it started to pour rain, blow strong winds and flash loud claps of thunder and lighting across the sky. Naturally,we were all soaked to the bone and I clutched the wall of the mountain tightly trying not to fall down into the ravine. Bofur holds Bilbo closely to the wall worried he might fall over. "This is nuts! We need to find shelter!" I yell to Thorin. Thorin looks back at me and nods assuring me that he would try and find safety.

Suddenly the mountain started to shake and oddly enough started to move like a person would....My eyes widened as two giant creatures made of stone rose from the mountain side. Bofur stands up wide eyed,"Bless my soul! The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!" He exclaims before Thorin shoves him back towards the rock wall. "Back away Fool!" Thorin yells. Just then our location starts moving and a sinking feeling erupts in my stomach." We're on one of them...." I whisper panicked. The plat form we stand on splits in two with me standing with Kili and Yuma, plus Gloin and Thorin and the others in front of us.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Yells fili trying to reach his brother,but their's too much distance and Kili can't grab a hold of his older brothers hand. "THORIN!" I exclaim worried. Thorin's face pales in horror.

(Thorin's POV)

It was like a stone dropped in my chest as I watched my One separated from the rest of the company along with my dear nephew Kili. The sounds of giant stones crashing into the mountain sent fragments of large rock barreling down upon us. I witnessed the head of one of the creatures fall into the ravine below realizing it was the giant we were standing on. "Hold on!" I yelled still maintaining eye contact with Yusha. To my utter horror one of the massive knees slams into the rock face they were standing on. "NO! YUSHA! KILI!" I scream panicked and worried that they had been killed.

To my relief they were alright once the large knee disappeared out of our view. We all rushed over Fili hugging Kili tightly while I pulled Yusha into a warm embrace. Dwalin, shockingly pulled Yuma into a hard kiss that left the poor fox demon shocked and dumbfounded. "Thank Mahal your alright." I whisper into her ear. "Same to you mate...I was worried." She said softly smiling. I smiled back kissing her on the cheek before Bofur screamed in panic,"Where's Bilbo?! Where's my hobbit?!" We all look around worried before Ori spots him hanging over the cliff barely gripping onto the slippery stone.

"Hold on Bilbo! I'll grab you!" Aurora yelled wrapping a rope around her waist and handing the other end to Dwalin. "Dwalin, Hold onto this while I grab Bilbo!" She yells. Dwalin nods securing the rope tightly around his hands as Aurora hangs over the cliff side propelling the halfling back onto the stone ledge. Dwalin, plus a few others pull Aurora back up onto the ledge with success.

"Thank god your alright!" Bofur exclaims pulling his one into a hug. "We almost lost our burglar."Dwalin says. "No kidding..."Yusha says. 

(End Thorin's Pov)

We eventually found a small cave to shelter us from the cold wind, Gloin wanted to start a fire to get us comfy warm,but Thorin vetoed because it would attract too much attention. "We leave at first light." Thorin says. "Thorin,we are supposed to wait for Gandalf in the mountains. That was the plan." Balin says. "Plans change, Everyone get some rest."He says laying down. We all try and get comfortable as possible with Yuma laying next to Dwalin and me cuddling closely to Thorin for warmth. 

We get a few minutes of peaceful rest before Bilbo and eventually Thorin starts shouting. "Everyone get up! Get Up!" He yells. We all scramble to get awake before the floor opens up below us and we all fall in and get ambushed by goblins.

A bunch of spewtred smelling goblins hall us through rigidly wooden platforms lined with skulls of various victims to these horrid creatures. (Poor souls....may you find peace in the afterlife.) I thought sending a silent prayer to the unfortunate people.

I caught the sound of instruments making the most abominated sound and the cringed worthy voice that followed.

 

_Bones will be shattered._

_Necks will be wrung,_

_You'll be beaten and battered,_

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You will die down here and never be found!_

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town!_

 

 

_Clap! Snap! the black crack!_

_Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_And down down to Goblin-town_

 

I looked up and almost vomited on the spot. The supposed king of this town looked like and overgrown pimple with arms and legs. He smelled god awful and my sensitive nose cringed uncomfortably. The goblin king finished his number peering out towards us. "Now, who would be as so bold as to barge into my kingdom?" He asks. "Dwarves your malevolence. Found them on the front pourch." A goblin happily replied. "Dwarves?! Well don't just stand their! Search every crack and crevis you can find!" The king commands and soon a bunch of them start putting our weapons into a large pile in front of the king. We all struggle against them as they shove us back and fourth violently as they search us. 

 

I notice a large sack in the pile and see a small candelabra in elven make. I look over at Nori and glare at him. Aurora notices the pieces as well and smacks Nori in the back of the head. "Really? You just had to steal from my father." She whispered furious. "It was to make us profit for our journey if we ran low on coins." He stated innocently. I rolled my eyes not believing a word he was saying.

 

Suddenly Aurora, I and Yuma all get moved to the front facing the disgusting king before us. "What might these ladies be? I recognize one as an elf,but the others I have no knowledge of...who are you creatures?! Speak the truth!" He barks. Yuma and I flinch at his horrid breath, "I'm not from around here...I'm a half-demon and my companion is a fox demon." I state. He looks at us puzzled still looking us over as a feral grin marrows his features, you'd two would make for a lovely trophy." he sneers. Yuma freezes panicked while I growl loudly at the king baring my fangs at him in warning. "URUSAI! KONO YAROU! IYARASHI DEBU!" I screamed in my language. He might not have understood what I said but i could damn well sure know that he somewhat could tell I was insulting him. "What did you call me you wench!" He bellowed.

 

"I said, Shut up You Shit disgusting Fatso!" I smirked up at him. He grew furious as did his people,while the dwarves cheered at my bravery. "If you insist on insulting me then I'll just have to kill you! Bring out the Bitter! Bring out the bone mangler! Start with the fox women!" He says pointing to Yuma.

 

"WAIT!" Thorin yells moving to the front facing the goblin king. "Well, if it isn't the king under the mountain,only you don't have a kingdom to your name! Your a king without a home." The goblin sneers grinning. "He's a far better king than you are! For someone who believes that  Lle naa haran e' nausalle!" Yuma barks out in Elvish. Aurora looks shocked at Yuma,but smiles. "Nice one mellon."She says.  The goblin kings orders us gagged as he continues his conversation with Thorin. "I know a certain Pale Orc,who would love to meet you." He grins. "Azog has long been dead."Thorin states. "You truly think the Defiler has been slain?! Send word to the Pale orc! Tell him we've found his prize!" He orders to one of his scribes.

 

One of the goblins picks up Thorin's sword unsheathing it before dropping it like fire as it cries in fear and horror as do the others along with the king. "I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver!" He cries ordering Thorin's head to be chopped along with the other's until a flash of light erupts out of nowhere. We all struggle to get up as the smoke clears to revel Gandalf with his sword raised. "Take up your arms! Fight! Fight!" He yells. We all grab our swords cutting down goblins left and right as we make our way through the crazy maze of wooden platforms. "This is probably the craziest fight I have ever been in!" I yelled behind Thorin cutting down a goblin with Orica. "You'll have to tell me about your other battles once this is over." He says running. 

 

"Of course!" I exclaim cutting a set of ropes. "Cut the ropes!" I yell. The others follow suit which prevents more goblins from landing onto our swinging plank as each of us jumps off and keeps running. Soon we get cornered by the King again,but Gandalf makes quick work of him and we continue onward before we're sliding down the ridged crevices landing with a thump. "Owww..."I groan. "I could've been worse." Bofur says. Then the dead king falls on us and we groan even louder. "Really?!" Yuma exclaims as she climbs out of the wreckage as well as the others.

 

The entire kingdom of goblins come barreling down the ridge in drones. "We cannot fight them all!" exclaims Dwalin.

 

"Our only hope is to make for the light! Quickly!" Gandalf says running to the opening crack.

 

We all make it out of the tunnels in one piece huffing and gasping for breath. "I never want to run again." I say. "I second that notion!" groans Aurora.

 

"What...Where's Bilbo?!" Bofur exclaims.

 

"I thought he was with Dori?" Fili says.

 

"I think I saw him get jumped by a goblin at the entrance when we got captured." Nori says.

 

"Oh god...You guys don't think he's still in their..."I trail off.

 

Everyone goes silent and I can tell Bofur looks heart broken at the loss of his beloved. Bomber puts a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder.

 

"I'm right here." Says a familiar voice.

 

We all look up to see Bilbo alive and well. "Bilbo! Your alright!" I exclaim.

 

Bofur pulls Bilbo into a tight hug before kissing the little hobbit full on the lips leaving him blushing bet red. We all cheer happily at the wonderful reunion of our lost company member, until the howls of wargs ring loudly high above us.

 

"Out of the frying pan..."Thorin says.

 

"And into the fire." Gandalf finishes 

 

To be continued......

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for elvish:
> 
> You are king in your imagination-Lle naa haran e' nausalle


	13. Azog and Carrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha fights to protect Thorin from Azog

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1

 

Yusha: Great...I get to meet your crazy stalker boyfriend.

Thorin: 0.0 Where in Durin's name did you assume something like that?!

Yusha: I thought it was obvious? Am I wrong?

Thorin: -.-' Lets just continue on with the story.

 

**Previously....**

_"Out of the frying pan..."Thorin says._

_"And into the fire." Gandalf finishes_

 

**Present....**

"RUN! Run!" Gandalf yells to everyone as we sprint down the mountain side while large warg riders chase us down. "Why is the universe against us?!" I exclaimed running next to Thorin. He smirks slightly at my comment,but focuses on getting away from the wrags chasing us. Eventually we're chased up a tree as the wrags barking and snapping continues almost reaching our heels. They forced the first tree we were on down causing many of us to jump to the nearest one, thorin grabs my arm and helps me onto the next branch clutching to it for dear life.

"What do we do now? They have us surrounded!" yelled ori frightened at the idea of being eaten by one of the terrifying beast below us. Suddenly Gandalf does quick thinking  and sets several pine cones on fire and hands them around to the others throw them down with as much force as any of us could muster straight at the creatures. I threw mine directly into the mouth of one of them causing it to yelp in pain.

"Take that you over grown mutt!" I yelled. Fili looks at me with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked. "You do realize that your part dog also Imada...so basically your insulting yourself." He says.  "Fili, now is not the time for arguing over correct insults! In case you haven't noticed....We've got dwarf eating creatures right below us!" I exclaim throwing down another pine cone.

Most of the forest around us is covered in flames and the tree is dangerously leaning extremely close to the edge of the cliff. Gandalf whispers something to a moth and watches it fly away. I get confused by this until I notice all the riders part away in the middle to revel a terrifying pale orc with a claw object replacing his left hand sitting on a pure white wrag.

"Azog..." Thorin whispers shocked. My eyes widen turning my gaze towards the pale creature shivering horrified by the sinister grin narrowing his face. He speaks something aloud to Thorin in a very dark language. Thorin softly whispers in sadness, "It can not be..."

The orc turns his gaze straight at me smirking evily speaking in rough westron, " **Kill the others....but keep the demon girl alive."**   My heart drops in dread and Yuma protectively shields me from the deflier. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" Yuma screams in anger. 

Thorin stands up from the branch he's on and raises his sword and shield eye's screaming in rage as he charges the pale orc. "THORIN!!!!! NOOOO!" I scream as tears run down my face trying to stop him from doing something stupid. 

I freeze dead watching the man I love get turned into a human sized chew toy by the white beast. Tears rapidly run down my cheeks as my heart throbs loudly in my head. 

"No....no....not again....please don't let this happen again..." I mumble as my vision turns black. 

(Bilbo's Pov) 

I couldn't stand watching the horror in front of me any more and was prepared to save Thorin...that is until a ear piercing howl screams across the cliff side causing all of us to clutch our ears. "What in the world is that sound coming from?" I asked. "Look! What's happening to Yusha?" Fili points out. 

I follow his gaze and my eyes widen in shock, no longer is our sweet half-demon girl, instead stands an elegant tall women bearing strange markings along her cheeks and forehead. She's wearing her outfit from when she was their a minute ago,but her eyes are blood red with blue pupil hues. She turns to the group growling low, "Don't you interfer....if you do, I don't care if your friend or foe. I'll kill you on the spot." She says. 

 

"Who are you?" asked Bofur. 

"I'm a very pissed off mate." She says vanishing in a bright beam of light. We shield our eyes from the flash until it fades and we gasp seeing a medium-large pure white dog growling viciously at the wrags. 

We watch as the dog charges the wrags expertly ripping and clawing down most of the creatures as it makes its way towards thorin killing the orc, who was about to kill him and turning to Azog. It charges knocking of the pale orc from his stead as it brutally and violently destroys the creature. Black blood covers the dogs once pure white fur as it huffs in exhausted breath before clasping on the ground. We're about to go help it when the screeching of large eagles swoop down and start picking us up one at a time. They grab both the dog and Thorin before taking off as the other birds throw the wrags over the cliff.

 

We eventually land on a large rock formation Thorin and the dog being placed down first before the rest of us land down as well. "THORIN! LADY YUSHA!" Yuma screams crying as she kneels over the dog.

"Wait...That's Yusha!" exclaims Dori.

"This is her true form....the more primal side of her kind. I wish you didn't have to witness such a sight, she hates this form more than anything and that women you saw was her demon form. She has a different personality than the Yusha you know...she is ruthless and cruel, but very dangerous." Yuma says.

Their's silence among the group as the white dog fades away to revel the yusha we know and love laying peacefully on the ground. Until she stirs awake sitting up and looking around her.

(End Bilbo, start Yusha Pov)

As a came too, I notice we were all standing on a rock platform overlooking a large valley. (Where are we? Wait....Thorin!) I thought scrambling to my mate's limp body on the ground. "Please.....I wasn't too late. Don't die! Please don't leave me alone." I sob creasing his bruised and scared face.

"Thorin!" Gandalf yells running to Thorin quickly. I move out of the way watching the wizard mumble something softly over Thorin. Whatever he said works as Thorin breathes back to life.

"Y-Yusha?" Thorin huffs out looking around him. "Yusha is safe Thorin." Gandalf smiles. I walk over still crying as I hold his hand softly with mine. He looks over at me smiling as a hand creases my face wiping the tears. "I'm so sorry I worried you amarlime." He says.

"Idiot! How could you be so reckless! When you got chewed up like some dog toy I snapped! My beast took over and I went on a rampage killing anything within a few inches of my body!" I cried.

"It must have been horrible....I'm sorry to have put you through that experience." He says softly slowly standing up with the help of Dwalin and fili. We look out towards the valley when a particular object catches my eye.

"Thorin...Is that?" I ask pointing to a large mountain peak off in the distance.

"Erebor, our home." He says holding my hand.

A small bird flies past us towards the mountain. "Look! the raven's are returning to the mountain!" Shouts Oin.

"That is a thrush Master Oin." Gandalf says.

"Will take it as a good sign." Thorin says smiling.

"Yes, I believe the worst is behind us." I say.

to be continued.... 

__


	14. Beorn's house and a moment to relax Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the company takes a break from being chased by orcs at Beorn's. Yusha's heat comes at an inopportune time causing Thorin to make a serious decision on the fly. The outcome pleases both sides.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

 

Yusha: Shit! My heat is coming.

Thorin: That sounds bad...why is that bad?

Yusha: I become horny and pissed. 

Thorin: Sounds horrible....

Yusha: Oh believe me....it is.

 

After climbing down the large rock grabbing whatever supplies we had left with us, luckly I was able to salvage my pack and most of my belongings where accounted for, except for my herbs. (Shit! What now? My heat is coming tonight! What am I going to do?) I thought following the others. We eventually sent out Bilbo to scout ahead to see how far away the pack was from us. I was fidgeting nervously against one of the rocks, Oin, of all people noticed this and walked over standing next to me. "Something troubling you lassie?" he asked.

"My heat cycle is tonight and all of my concealment herbs are gone. Which means I'm going to be horny, hot and pissed for the entire night." I whisper.

"What's the herb look like? I might have something that could help." he whispers back.

"Willow flower." I say.

He curses in khuzduls before muttering," All out....is their any other that could work?" he asked.

"That's the only herb that responds well to my body....Shit! I'll have to figure something else out. Thank you for trying to help." I whisper.

"I'm very sorry Lassie. I'll inform Thorin of the problem." He whispers walking off to tell Thorin of the situation. Bilbo returns back to us telling that the orc pack is about a couple leauges away, but informed us of a rather large bear.

Gandalf spoke of a house that was home to niether friend nor foe, and considering our situation we sprinted towards the house hearing the loud roar of a black bear running straight through the trees. Shockingly enough, Bomber is the first to reach the large wooden door as we all rush it open.

"For kami sakes! Move yay morons!" I yell kicking the door open as we scramble inside forcibly shutting the door on the large bear.

"Who was that?" asked Nori.

"That was our host. His name is Beorn. He's a skin changer." Gandalf says.

"He's leaving." Ori exclaims from the door.

"Get away from their, it's not natural. It's a dark spell." Dori says grabbing ori away from the door.

"He is under no sort of spell but his own, and need I remind you he's not to fond of dwarves. Now we should all rest, we will be safe for the night." Gandalf says.

I situate myself as far away from the other's as possible to prevent trouble amongst the group.

~time skip~

It was dark inside the large house the moon the only available light source. My body felt aching and hot sweat pouring down my forehead and all over my body. I felt painful waves of shock course through my body causing me to whimper. My legs rubbed together trying to revel the aching in my core, but I felt the sleak wetness run down my legs.

My senses were going haywire and I could barely make heads or tails of who was in my line of sight, until a hand lands on my shoulder. I slowly turn to see Thorin looking concerned.

"Yusha....How can I help love?" He asks softly kneeling down.

"Please...Make the pain go away....My body feels like it's burning." I huff clutching the front of his shirt.

"Shhh.....I will help you." He says shrugging off his coat and outer shirt along with his loose tunic leaving him bare chested.

I drag a hand across his chest taking in every detail and scar that adored his body, even his bandaged abdomen. He groans softly moving his mouth to meet with mine. His tongue intertwines with mine as he savors every crevices within my mouth. We break for air huffing hard as our foreheads touched together our gazes never leaving the other. He unties the strings of the corset discarding it along with my tunic leaving me bare to his hungry eyes. "Beautiful." He whispers taking both hands to my breast giving them a light squeeze.

A small moan escapes my mouth as my hands clutch the ground hard. Thorin takes one to his mouth swirling the sensitive nub around with his tongue as his hand continues messaging the other. "Thorin!" I quip sharply.

He chuckles looking back up too meet my eyes. " Sensitive are we?" He asks grinning.

"Yes...please lower...touch me lower." I beg rubbing my core against his member.

He takes a sharp breath before lowering one of his fingers to between my legs gently rubbing my already wet core. "My....so wet already my dear?" he smirks sticking a finger inside. I gasp covering my mouth to hold back any loud moans from waking up the others as he skillfully moves two fingers in and out of my core.

"Do you feel good?" he asks.

"Yes....pants off now." I say

He removes his fingers licking them off my juices as he drops his pants down showing of his sculpted legs and rather large member. I stare nervously wondering if it will fit. "Will it fit?" I ask.

"I promise it will love." He say creasing my face as he positions himself at my entrance. He looks up waiting for my signal to move, i nod and he slowly pushes inside. I gasp covering my mouth as I adjust to his size. He stops once's he's fully inside letting me have a minute to catch my breath. I look up at him nodding for him to move.

He starts moving slowly before picking up the pace, while I'm gasping and moaning in pleasure."Oh...Thorin! Faster! Harder!" I whisper in his ear. He growls lowly picking up the pace as he shoves into me faster and harder. "Right there! I'm so close! Th-Thorin!!!" I scream climaxing.

"Yu-Yusha!" He growls loading inside me before rolling over and pulling me close to his body. He pulls a blanket over the two of us as I snuggle close to his chest as he pulls out.

"Thank you.." I whisper sleep taking over.

"Your welcome love." He whispers kissing me on the head.

 We both fall asleep enjoying the comfort of each others embrace.

to be continued in part 2....


	15. Beorn's house and a moment to relax Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusha and the rest of the company meet Beorn, the skinchanger. Yusha and Aurora have a heart to heart about Aurora's past love and present. The company founds out another interesting ability from our favored halfdemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Yusha: You were fantastic last night.

Thorin: *smirk* Thank you

Yusha: Hey, drop the ego down a bit buddy. Don't get to cocky know. 

Thorin: You sure weren't complaining about it last night. 

Yusha: -_-' Just get on with the story.

 

The small pecks of sunlight beamed through the cracks in the wood panels of the house shinning a warm glow throughout the building. I slowly started to awake moving my arms to stretch only for me to realize I was securely rested up against a warm hairy chest. I smiled softly turning around to admire Thorin's peaceful sleeping form as I casually played with his hair twirling it around with one of my fingers. 

 

A soft chuckle broke my concentration on his hair to see him gazing at me with warm sapphire hues. "Morning." I say kissing him on the lips. 

"You as well my sunlight." He says pulling a strand of hair out from in front of my face. 

"I wish we could stay like this...but I have a feeling your nephews don't want to walk in on their uncle and aunt naked." I say grabbing my cloths and quickly putting them on. I switch my white blouse for the pale blue one, but I keep my leggings and leather corset on. 

"I'd have to agree. " He says putting his cloths back on. I finish dressing noticing that one of his braids is loose, so I walk over to him. "One of the braids in your hair is loose. If you'll let me, I can braid you a new one." I say. 

He smiles," I'd appreciate that greatly." 

"Good, sit down and I'll get started." I say gesturing to the spot in front of me. 

He sits down with his back facing me as I work my fingers slowly through the braid gently re-braiding it and putting the small silver clasp back in place.

"Their, that should be better." I say.

"Thank you." He says looking back at me.

"Your welcome." I say.

"Uncle?" spoke a voice.

We both looked up to see Kili standing off to the side of the room of the house looking a bit nervous. "Don't worry Kili, we're fully clothed." I say.

Kili sighs in relief,"Oh thank Mahal." He says.

We both laugh at his red blushing face.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's time to meet our host." He says.

We nod getting up and walking over to where the others are crowded outside a small opening to the outside yard.

I notice Gandalf and Bilbo are missing, looking around to see if they were somewhere else. Bofur notices me trying to look for the two, so he nudges me softly on the shoulder. I turn my attention to him.

"Their outside meeting Beorn first, Gandalf's gonna give us the signal and will each go out two at a time." He whispers.

I nod looking outside the small glass window seeing both the wizard and hobbit conversing with a rather tall man, who I would mistaken as almost a wild beast chopping down wood like it was nothing.

"Wow.....He's pretty tall.." I say. Ori nods silently in approval moving closer to his brother Dori for comfort, which Dori returns with a small gesture of gripping his hand to his own.

Gandalf looks back at us giving a light nod, which I would assume was the signal and we each move from inside the house to the small flowered field. My eyes widen in awe at the lush greenery and warm fall air. I close my eyes smiling as i take in the peaceful atmosphere around us. 

"What are you little pup? You smell that of dog,but also of human. Tell me your name." Beorn says.

His question snaps me out of my nature funk as I meet his gaze with mine. "I'm know as Yusha, daughter of Inunotaisho and Izayoi. As for my scent, I'm a half-demon, born from the union of a demon and human." I say bowing. 

"I had heard rumors through the forest of a being such as yourself in description, who came from a world unlike our own. The rumors fall short of your true beauty my friend." He says smiling. I blush smiling at his compliment, though thorin is glaring daggers towards the skin changer, to which Beorn ignores. 

"Thank you, Master Beorn." I say. 

Beorn smiles before turning his attention to Thorin, who grudgingly gives a slight bow to the skin changer. Beorn nods,"Come inside, I will give you food and we can speak of what you require." He says.

Everyone walks back inside following the skin changer back into the house. As we settle at the rather large wooden table, Beorn starts pulling out plates of food, which I and the others quickly start eating. He walks around filing our very large cups with milk before sitting down on a wooden furred chair. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn says.

Thorin looks puzzled at beorns mention of Azog. "You know Azog? How?" He asks. 

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn says. 

I place a hand on his shoulder knowing full well what it was like to have people who looked down on you just because of you being different and take things that were precious to you away. He nods at my kind gesture before I sit back down next to Thorin holding his hand tightly with mine. Beorn notices this and smiles, "You two are mates." He states. 

We look at each other and smile. "Recently mated." I say.

"My congrats then." Beorn says.

"Thank you." Thorin says. 

Bilbo speaks up,"There are others like you?" he asks.

"Once there were many." Beorn says.

"And now?" Bilbo asks.

"Now there's only one. You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." Beorn states.

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf speaks out. 

"You are running out of time then." Beorn says looking at the group. 

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf adds. 

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn states. 

Aurora, who had been silent for most of the conversation speaks up, "No kidding, The air is foul and suffocating. No life breaths within that forest anymore." She says sharply.

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe." Gandalf says. 

Aurora chuckles,"The Elven Road? Good luck trying to stay on the path. Most of the path has been destroyed due to the illness plaguing the forest. Lucky for you guys, I actually know the path pretty well." She says. 

Beorn speaking again," Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They’re less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Aurora looks a bit hurt by the comment beorn made,but makes no effort to correct or even speak a rebuttal on the matter. This leaves me very curious and I make a mental note to speak with her after this conversation.

"What do you mean?" Thorin questions Beorn's statement.

"  These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. I don’t like dwarves, they’re greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." He says holding a mouse that Dwalin shoved away from his arm. 

"But Orcs I hate more." He says turning his gaze to Thorin.

"What do you need?" He says. 

After the conversation Thorin and Gandalf converse with Beorn about what supplies will be needed for the journey to Mirkwood. I leave the room to give them privacy as I make my way to where Aurora is sitting by the window sill gazing out towards the mountains and beyond to the east. 

"Hey." I say sitting down next to her. 

She turns to me and smiles,"Hi."

"Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Sure." She says.

"Why were you silent when beorn mentioned the wood elves? You seemed pretty bothered by it." I ask.

She sighs,"I guess I should tell you. When I was younger...about a few years prior to the quest and before the dragon took the mountain. I was once and may still be engaged to the Elven King Thranduil." She says. My eyes widen like saucers,"You're engaged to Thranduil?!" I asked shocked. 

She nods softly. "Does thorin know?" I ask.

"Yes, he's known since the day Thranduil proposed to me." She says. 

"So, that's why you were so pensive about Mirkwood being mentioned. Makes since given the situation." I say. 

"Don't I know it. You know, I used to be engaged to Thorin's brother Frerin. Bare in mind this was after the dragon took the mountain and Thranduil and I thought we should see other people." She says. 

"Ouch, That's gotta be hard. I know that feeling all to well my friend. Believe me it never gets any easier as time goes by." I say. 

She smiles pulling me into a hug. "Thanks for listening." She says. 

"No problem." I say. 

~time skip to the afternoon~

I was outside in the field watching the clouds wisp across the sky enjoying the clean air, when a familiar feeling creeps up in the back of my head like I'm being watched. I sigh pulling myself up from the ground. " Whose their? Show youself." I say aloud. Suddenly two figures appear translucent in color in front of me one a beautiful human princess with long black hair and warm brown eyes wearing an elegant kimono and next to her is a tall male with silver white hair and yellow amber eyes, with one single jagged blue marking on each cheek and a crescent moon of purple color on his forehead, they are both smiling warmly and it's then that I realize it's my parents. 

"Hi mom and dad. How are you doing?" I ask.

Mom sits down next to me still smiling,"Good dear, how about you? "

"Well....I'm mated know...and also engaged." I say blushing.

Mom's eyes gleam with excitement as she hugs me tightly. "That's wonderful sweetheart! Congrats."

Father comes up from behind mother smiling,"I'm so proud of you Yusha. I'd like to meet this lucky man of yours,who stole my daughters heart so quickly."

I blush,"Give me a sec, I'll go grab him." I say.

"I don't think you have to dear, look behind you." Mother says pointing towards the house.

I follow her gaze wondering what she's pointing at until I see sapphire hues barely visible through a small crack in the wood panel. He must have been spying on me for the first few minutes I was talking. 

"Thorin! Come over here! Their's some people I want you too meet." I shout. 

Thorin emerges from the house walking over to where i'm sitting looking shocked at what's in front of him. I grab his hand slowly guiding him over to my parents sitting down on the soft grass. 

"Mom, Dad. This is my mate and fiance Thorin Oakenshield, Future King under the Mountain." I say. 

"It's an honor to meet you Thorin. Thank you for taking care of our daughter." My mother says bowing. 

Thorin still looks confused at what's going on and looks at me for support. "Ahh, You see...I have this gift that allows me to communicate with spirits and to also bring those who were not meant to die back to life...now I want preface that this was a gift bestowed upon to me by the Kami's of my world to protect spirits from evil." I say.

"Mahal, amarlime....you just keep surprising me every day." He says smiling before turning to my parents. "It's an honor to meant the both of you. Yusha has told me many tales about you." He says.

"No thanks are needed really. Just you bringing our daughter happiness again is truly a blessing." My mother says.

"You take good care of her my boy." Father says.

"Dear, be nice to the boy. Besides, it seems we have more company." Mother says.

We both turn and smirk, the rest of the company is standing a few inches away from us staring slack jawed at my parents. Balin comes up first smiling warmly at my mother. "It's to make you acquaintance my lady. Your truly as beautiful as your daughter said you were." He says.

"Thank you Master Dwarf." Mother says smiling.

"Balin, if you will my lady." Balin says.

"My apologies, Master Balin." Mother says.

"So, these are your parents Imada?" Kili asks.

"Yes, Come say hi." I say guiding him to my mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Milady." Kili says.

"As is yours Master Kili." Mother says.

"My lord, It's truly an honor to finally meet a man such as yourself. Your daughter spoke tales of your courage and sacrifice to ensure her safety." Dwalin says bowing to my father.

"My thanks Master Dwalin, I believe it was. I would do it all over again if it meant seeing my children grow into a happier life." Father says.

Eventually everyone introduces themselves to my parents and we have a nice time before they leave giving me a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I love you both." I say tearing up a bit.

"Of course sweetheart. Your father and I love you as well." Mother says before fading away.

I wipe the tears from my eyes feeling thorin place a hand on my shoulder. I place my hand over his gripping it hard. "It's always hard to say good bye." I say.

"I'd imagine so." He says.

to be continued..... 


	16. Mirkwood part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company travels through Mirkwood forest.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

 

Beorn gave us horses to us for the track to Mirkwood forest, but we were to release them once we reached the entrance. He gave us plenty of supplies, including blankets, warm clothing, and other things. I finish tackling one of the horses, when Beorn walks over to me smiling. "Can I help you with something Master Beorn?" I asked. 

 

"I came across a horse a few months back that I think you might be familiar with." He says bringing two fingers to his lips and letting loose a sharp whistle. A sound of galloping hoofs echoes until the sound comes closer. Out in the clearing of the meadow stands a horse with caramel brown and white patches coat with a light mahogany brown mane and beautiful emerald eyes. My hands cover my mouth gasping loudly in muffles as warm tears streamed down my face, it truly was unbelievable, Chiharu was alive and well. She must have noticed me because next thing I knew She sprinted into a full gallop before stopping just a few inches from me. She nudges her head against my shoulder as I wrap my arms tightly around her neck. 

"Good girl...such a good girl." I whisper softly smiling. 

I look up towards Beorn and smile, "Thank you, for taking care of her." I say.

"Your welcome, she is your's to keep with you for the rest of the journey." He says. 

"Thank you." I say. 

Beorn leaves as Thorin makes his approach of me and suddenly smiling warmly when he notices Chiharu. "It seems she can't take orders from her master very well. She's stubborn like you." Thorin says petting her neck. 

"I think your right." I say putting her saddle and equipment on her. 

It was mid morning when we continued our journey the company happy to be traveling on horses again and not having to walk for miles on end. For the most part the traveling was peaceful, but a lot of the company were on guard for any signs of the orc pack appearing again to chase us. It wasn't until later in the day that we reached the entrance to Mirkwood forest. 

Even just standing outside of it made me sick inside and I wasn't the only one, Aurora looked utterly miserable. "How are you holding up?" I asked. 

She looks at the forest then at me with concern."Honestly, I don't know if I'll even be able to navigate through without feeling extremely sick." She says. 

I place a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. "Don't worry, I help you through it. I'll form a barrier around us that should limit the effects of the forest from clouding our minds." I say.

She nods before mounting off her horse and removing the saddle. I followed suit,but I keep Chiharu's equipment on. As everyone removes the supplies from the horses, Bofur is about to take of the saddle on Gandalf's horse, but the wizard stops him.

"Not my horse, I still need him." Gandalf says walking back towards the horse. Bilbo grows very concerned, as well as the others. "Your leaving us?" Bilbo asks.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf says mounting his horse.

Bilbo and him have a small conversation before he turns to the rest of us. " I will be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." He says to thorin.

He looks at the rest of the company, "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." He says.

I nod, along with the others of the group. " This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf warns us. 

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilbo says looking at me confused. 

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you’ll never find it again." Gandalf says starting to ride off. 

"May the Kami watch over you Gandalf!" I yell. 

"My dear Yusha, I pray you survive this challenge as well and that the Valar watches over you!" Gandalf yells in parting as he rides off into the distance. 

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin’s Day. Let’s go, we’ve but one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin says walking into the forest. I follow behind him with Chiharu in tow as the others follow behind. 

I concentrate visually forming the barrier surrounding us before physically making a large clear white barrier around the company. "What's this?" Bofur asks confused. 

"It's a demonic barrier Bofur. It's going to keep us from going mad...at least I hope it will." I explain worried a bit. Thorin grabs my hand in assurance smiling at me warmly. "I'm sure we will be fine." He says. 

Thorin turns to Aurora speaking,"Aurora, you know these woods fairly well. Lead us through the path." 

Aurora nods. "Stay close to me and don't break off at all. One false step and you'll be wondering mad in the forest for eternity." She warns us before moving to the front leading the group.

~Time Skip~

It must have been only a day since we entered the forest,but to the rest of us it felt like eternity. The lack of sunlight and fresh air didn't help either and as we progressed through the forest my barrier was gradually weakening. I tried to keep it stable as possible,but the forest felt like it was draining my energy bit by bit. Eventually the barrier disappeared and I almost clasped on the ground had it not been for Thorin catching me mid-fall.

"Yusha? Are you alright?" He asked.

"I feel so weak....This forest is toxic." I muffle trying to regain balance in my legs.

"I know....just hold on." He says.

I nod before continuing to walk beside him as a support. It wasn't until a little while later that Aurora realizes that we've strayed from the path. "I've lost the path.....I could've sworn we were still on it." She says.

"Just keep going forward. We'll eventually come back to it." Dwalin says holding Yuma securely next to him.

_"Yusha..."_

I freeze looking around the grey dead forest confused. (Was that Cosharu?) I thought.

 _"Yusha.....help me...."_   Cosharu says.

"Co-Cosharu?" I ask looking around me as I take a few steps away from Thorin. "Yusha? What's wrong?" Thorin asks me but I don't hear cause I continue to follow my old loves voice.

 _"Help me! Yusha!"_ Cosharu screams.

"Cosharu! Where are you?!" I yell frantically looking about as I walk faster to the voice.

 _"I'm this way! Help me please!"_  Cosharu yells.

I'm about to run, when Thorin grabs me from behind preventing me from seeing Cosharu. "Let go Thorin! Cosharu needs me! I have to help him!" I scream tears running down my face as I struggle.

"My sunlight snap out of it! The forest is playing with your mind. Cosharu is dead!" Thorin says.

"No...He's alive....Can't you hear him pleading for help."I say. Thorin turns me around and kisses me hard on the lips. The initial shock snaps me back to reality and I start sobbing into his chest. "I hate this forest.....I want out of here." I say. Thorin rubs my back softly," I know..." he whispers.

After that it turns into utter chaos as we all scramble among ourselves falling slowly into insanity and madness. I look around frantically trying to keep the group together but it's futile to even try. A sudden sharp pain erupts from my back as everything fades into black.

to be continued....... 


	17. Mirkwood Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo rescues the company from spiders, while in the process they get caught by the wood elves of Mirkwood. Bilbo gets separated from the group. Thorin and Yusha, along with Aurora meet the elven king, Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melleth nin- my love in elvish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

 

Yusha: Why...Why giant spiders again?!

Thorin: Giant spiders? Again?

Yusha: You don't wanna know...

Thorin: Okay then....

 

I don't know how long I was laying in the pitch black....my vision was blurry so I couldn't make out the images no matter how hard I tried. Eventually my vision returned and what I was meet with was webbing, well spider webbing to be exact. (Oh you've got to be kidding me! Fucking Spiders! Like I didn't already deal with that enough back in my world.) I thought annoyed. I sighed before pulling Orica from its sheath, "Alright, let's see what this sword can do." I say swiftly cutting open the webbed cage. I climbed out quietly scanning my surroundings for the others, luck was on my side. The company was all within my range and I suddenly noticed Bilbo off to my left. "Bilbo" I whisper loudly. Bilbo turns sighing in relief when he see's me. "Thank goodness your alright. I found Chiharu pinned against a tree, don't worry she's fine." He says.

"That's good, come on. We gotta free the others quickly." I say running along the large branches until we both heard the scattering patter of multiple legs crawling along the wooden branches. Bilbo magically disappeared while I hid behind a tree peering from behind my eyes widen.

Huge eight legged spiders in groups of four to six move amoungst the dwarves choosing in raspy tones which they were going to feast upon first.

_"Juiced they are!"_

_"Quick! We must feast now!"_

_"This one still moves! One more hit should do the trick!"_

They prepare to strike when the sudden sound of a clank pulls them from their focus of the group and they all move quickly towards the noise. 

Bilbo reappears placing something in his pocket before signaling me to start cutting the webbing from each of the dwarves. I quickly rush out snipping any one I could find before meeting everyone at the bottom. 

By the time I reached the bottom everyone was coming out of the webbing. I spotted Thorin first rushing towards him in relief as I hugged him tightly inhaling his fresh pine smoke and iron scent. "Are you alright? I was worried." I whisper. "I'm fine my sunlight." He whispers back. 

Our little reunion was cut short on account of giant spiders coming after us. "Are those spiders?!" Exclaims fili panicked. "Yep! Now Run!" I yelled preparing my sword for battle. As we fought the spiders with whatever we could our commotion brought upon us the elves of Mirkwood.

Arrows flew past us with accuracy striking down the spiders like flies. A tall blonde elf with blue eyes was leading the charge before pointing his arrow at Thorin while his companions did the same with the group.

"Don't think I will not shoot dwarf. It would be my pleasure." Smirks the elf. I'm about to snap at the elf when Aurora comes up towards the elf hitting him up side the head.

"Really Legolas! Stop acting pompous and actually try and be formal." Aurora says.

The elf, now known as Legolas, looks up shocked at Aurora before he pulls her into a tight hug. Aurora smiles warmly rubbing her hand through his blonde locks. "It's been a while hasn't it Legolas. Sorry I didn't come back sooner." She says. 

Suddenly we hear a scream. "Help! Fili!"

"Kili!" Fili screams in panic as do the others.

A auburn haired elf maiden lands just in front of Kili killing the two spiders in swift haste.

" Wow....girl got some skill." I say.

Legolas pulls from the hug smiling before turning his gaze to me shocked. "Who are you?" He asks. "Yusha, future queen under the mountain and also a halfdemon." I say. "I heard stories about your kind from fairy tales, always thought they were myths...clearly their not." He says.

"Good for you blonde." I say rolling my eyes.

Legolas barks out orders to his men,which I can only assume means taking our weapons. Which is proven true when an elf searches through me grabbing most of my weapons excluding my fans. One elf even finds Chiharu bringing her to the group. We get tied up and shoved into a line moving through the forest with elves on either side.

"Thorin...Where's Bilbo?" Whispers Bofur as he's shoved along. Thorin and I look around the area not seeing the fearless hobbit anywhere in sight,but we both hope he's alright. 

 

~time skip~ 

A few miles later we reach a part of the forest not yet affected by the growing sickness. I mentally sigh in relief as I breathe in the fresh clean air. Ahead of us is two stone craved doors guarded on either side by soliders wearing elaborate armor. Legolas gives a command in elvish ordering the gates be opened, the one of the guards gives a shot to a small window on top of the door. The doors open and we're forced to move along the stone bridge into the woodland underground city. 

While silently admiring the scenery I notice a translucent women with long straight blonde hair and pale blue eyes with a fair complexion wearing a white gown smiling lovingly down at Legolas. I was a bit confused until the woman looked straight at me pressing a finger to her mouth in a quite gesture. I could only nod softly before turning my gaze away from her quickly so that no one would notice. 

(That must have been Legolas's mother...Thranduils wife.) I thought. 

We reached a stone cross road along the path, their we are split into two separate groups. One group being the company and the other being Throin, Aurora and I. As the shots of the company vanished from our view we continued our track through the long stone bridge which lead to a giant platform and a large elaborate throne. Sitting on the throne was a tall blonde elf with darker blue eyes and dark brows with a fair complexion wearing silver robes with brown boots. A crown of branches and colored leaves decorated his head. 

(Oh boy.... Let's meet the prick King. God he reminds of Sesshomaru way too much.) I thought. Aurora on the other hand was completely nervous about meeting back up with her former,but not former fiancé and lover. The Elvenking stood up in his throne walking down the stair case before facing directly at us. 

He piers over toward my direction looking quite curiously at me, well at my ears. "Something catch your eye?" I spoke up. 

"Nothing of value." He remarks.

He brings his gaze back to Aurora smiling softly, "It's been a while." He starts off saying.

"True, it has been some time." Aurora says.

"Did your father receive my presents?" He asked.

Aurora grips her hands close to her side."In a way yes....." She trails off.

"I see." He says turning to Thorin.

"Is that all you can say." Aurora says looking up at Thranduil. Thranduil slightly turns his gaze,"What would you have me say? It's obvious by your posture and aura that you don't wish to speak." He says.

"Oh I don't know, how about I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING YOUR HEART! I never meant for what happened to effect what we had for so long! Or I WISH THINGS COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER CIRCUMSTANCES THAN WHAT THEY BECAME!" Aurora snapped tears running down her face. Thranduil spun around stomping over quickly to Aurora, rage strongly present in his eyes. 

"I HAD NO CHOICE! What could I have possibly done Aurora!" Thranduil yelled.

"Had no choice! That's bull crap and you know it! Besides I have a few things to say about that like, How about not crushing my heart! Giving me false hope when clearly it was all just a lie!" Snapped Aurora. 

"NONE OF IT WAS A LIE!" Thranduil yelled.

"REALLY? CAUSE IT SURE DAMN WELL FELT LIKE IT!" Aurora screamed.

Thranduil approached Aurora cupping her face with his hand. "My starlight, did you not read my letter? I sent you one the day after _her_ passing." He says.

Aurora looks confused,"What are you talking about? I only ever received the one letter which clearly conveyed that you wished not to be anywhere within my presence." She says.

"My starlight, I conveyed through that letter all the wrongs I burdened you with and had asked not for forgiveness,but that you understand that while our situation was not the most perfect I still loved you with all my heart. When _she_ died, I felt free,but also empty. I realized that _she,_ though the kindest person I knew of. Took the one women who held my heart away from me. Though I don't hold it against her, for she was forced from her true love as well. When news spread of your engagement to the dwarf prince. I was beside myself in despair because I could never hold you in my arms again, go on moonlight strolls through the garden, or even sing melody's under the gleaming stars. In my despair I took it out on others...including my own son." Thranduil says. 

(Fuck! That's some class "A" sob material right their!) I thought wiping away stray tears. Thorin smirks,"Your sucker for cheesy romance aren't you sunlight?" 

I glare at him," Shut up." I say.

Aurora's in sobbing tears as she grabs Thranduil into a hard hug. "Forgive me...Forgive me, forgive me, my moonlight. Please forgive me for causing you pain, forgive me for not returning." Aurora whispered.

"Their is nothing to forgive my starlight. Your here now and that's all that matter to me right now." Thranduil says kissing her forehead. 

Eventually Aurora looks over at the two of us blushing red in embarrassment. "Oh Valar.....This is awkward." She says.

"My friend, I've been in much worse scenarios than this." I say. 

"My apologies, I believe we were going to discuss something." Thranduil smirks walking over to us.

Thorin instictivly pushes me behind him glaring. "Whatever you wish to bargain I will not except! Especially not from a liar and coward like you!" He growled.

"THORIN!" I growled.

He looks at me glaring, "Stay out of this." He says.

"No, now move out of the way." I say walking in front of him facing up at Thranduil.

"Who might you be? Your certainly not from around here. Though I suspect from the ears on top your head that your a halfdemon." He remarks. I look at him shocked wondering how he knew what I was. "Don't look so surpirsed my dear. I've heard of tales from old of your kind since I was small. The tales however don't seem to do a girl like you justice, correct?" He says.

"I guess so, but then again, I'm not the one who should be surprised considering they let pompous assholes like you rule kingdoms like this one." I smirk. He frowns," Very clever girl, but let's how you'll do locked up for a few thousand years." He says gesturing the guards to move closer to take us to the dungeon.  Suddenly the translucent women appears again behind Thranduil looking heartbroken and sobbing. I look at her concerned and I can feel for her pain. Watching someone you love bottle their grief through anger is enough to make anyone sad. I honestly feel bad for him, cause he was just like I was back then. 

After Cosharu died, I became detached from everyone. I shunned my friends, turned the other way from family, and had a temper that could be matched by Thranduils. I would lash out at servants for the littlest of things, often times hurting them as punishment. I remained in my demon form becoming cold and unattached, just like my brother Sesshomaru. At this point tears were rolling down my face and both Thorin and the rest of the people in the room looked confused. 

"My sunlight, What's wrong?" Thorin asks concerned. 

I ignore him looking straight at Thranduil, "Listen, before you take us away....hear me out for a second." I say softly. Thranduil softened his features nodding slowly for me to continue. "I know what your doing. Your doing the same exact actions that I took when I lost someone I loved." I start saying. Thranduil looks at me wide eyed before I continues,"You bottle your grief up not letting others in while you show pitefulness and anger towards others as a couping method for your pain. I'll tell you right now, it's not worth falling down that path. I suffered endless torment and guilt everyday I was cruel and malice to people. I hit servants for the smallest of things, shunned all if not most of my friends, and almost destroyed what little family I had left. Please, don't let your wife's memory be destroyed through anger and pain....I know for certain she wouldn't want you to suffer like this, even my deceased fiancé would've allowed me to fall into despair." I finish tears still streaming down my face.

Thranduil,to the shock of all in the room, let's lose stray tears collapsing onto the wooden floor. I walk over placing a hand on his back rubbing in soothing circles. "I know, just let it out. I promise the grief and pain does get better in time." I say softly. 

He looks up at me eyes slightly puffy and red from crying as a gentle smile graces his face. "Thank you, I don't think anyone in my life time has ever been able to know the true pain I've been through until now." He says. 

"Trust me, it's hard finding people who share the same pain as you, but sometimes a little love goes along way." I say smiling at Thorin. "I'd like to ask,but how did you know of my wife?" Thranduil asked.

"Well, your Highness. That's a question only she can tell you." I say nodding to the women to appear. Thranduil looks confused before his eyes widen at the appearance of the women. 

"Melleth nin" Thranduil says.

"Hello melleth nin." The women says smiling.

Thranduil holds the women close to his chest,"How is this possible?" He asked.

"Oh my beloved, this child was gifted with the power to see the dead and communicate." The women replies.

Thranduil looks up at me,"Is this true?" He asks.

I nod,"Yes."

"Incredible....you are truly a blessing to all. What is your name?" He asks.

"It's Yusha,future queen under the mountain." I say.

Thranduil smirks at Thorin,"I win the bet." Is all he says. Thorin's eyes widen before he growls,"I don't know what your talking about prick." He says.

Aurora smirks,"Oh don't play cheap with him Thorin. You know he's won." 

"Ummm....am I missing something here? What bet are you two talking about?" I asked.

Aurora chuckles,"When before the mountain was taken, Thranduil and Thorin used to be good friends. They each placed a bet putting down 30 gold coins stating that Thorin would find a wife in 50 years,which Thorin wagered and Thranduil wagered that it would be 60 years." She says.

I chuckle,"Sorry love. He's got yay beat their."

"I thought you would be on my side! Traitor!" He mocked.

We all laughed while Thranduil caught up with his wife, even Legolas showed up and meet her, which was a very touching sight. We all sat down discussing ways to fix the tension between elves and dwarves. Thranduil apologized to Thorin for his unexcusable actions from years prior,but reveled that he in fact had sent a messenger to convey that Mirkwood would help heal their sick and wounded. Thorin looked shocked, stating that not messenger ever arrived. This got us thinking and we realized it was Thror who stopped the message. 

"Geez! Talk about a crazy grandfather!" I exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. "I would have to agree." Aurora says.

We eventually went down to the dungeons freeing the dwarves, while also catching up to Bilbo. Somehow he had snuck his way into the kingdom hopping to get us out, obviously that wasn't needed now. 

I also learned something knew, Kili was falling hard for the Captain of the guard. Much to Thorins slight disgust. 

We gathered our weapons and much excepted supplies from Thranduil. The Company,along with now Legolas and Tauriel,as I learned what her name was, were to help us through the rest of the journey.

"Before you leave, you have archer among you. Do you not?" Asked Thranduil.

Kili stepped forward,"I'm skilled in archery. Have been since I was small really, it was strange how I didn't like axes or swords, but when I picked up the bow.....it felt right." He says.

Aurora steps up beside him placing a hand on his shoulder,"Honestly when Thorin summoned me that one time for assisting with your training I was very confused. Imagine my surprise when I walk outside I find this little brown haired dwarfing running around the yard with a small wooden bow in his hands pulling the string back and pretending to shoot. I remember looking at Thorin shocked, he explained the situation and immediately I thought of Frerin. Kili was so much like him, even down to choice of weapon." Aurora smiled.

"Then I have a gift for you." Thranduil gestures a guard to bring a short wooden long brown chest. He opens it to revel a beautifully crafted dwarven short bow complete with a quiver and arrows designed with dwarven runes and inlayed with gold and silver.

"Oh Mahal....That's my brothers bow. How did you come by it? Frerin said he lost it traveling through the woods hunting." Thorin says shocked. "That's particaly right....Frerin stumbled upon our camp one night wounded and in need of healing. Naturally I healed him, and before we parted ways he presented me with his weapon as a sign of gratitude for the aid. I asked him why he wanted to give me his weapon, he responded with," _I have this feeling that years from now I'll be long gone and someone's going to need a new weapon. Might as well give it you for safe keeping until that day comes for you to present it to my future niece or nephew. Plus I have this feeling that this ones going to be an archer like me! Boy I wish I could see the look on my brothers face when that happens,but I fear I won't be around long enough to see it."_

Thorin chuckles as small tears run down his face,"That idiot, of course I was shocked. We could've never have predicted he would be an archer like you. Yet you held onto that idea until your last breath." He says.

"This was Uncle Frerin's bow? And your giving it to me?" Kili asked.

"Your Uncle knew an archer was going to be born into the line of durin, so he gave me this weapon to give to that talented archer when he/she approached my kingdom. So, as his final wish, I Thranduil of Mirkwood. Present you Kili, son of Dis and Vili, with Prince Frerin's weapon." Thranduil says handing the weapon to Kili.

"Wow, thank you your highness, I'll us it well." Kili says.

"I have faith that you will be triumphant." Thranduil says.

And so we left the kingdom waving Thranduil good bye. "Send word once the mountain has been reclaimed. I fear a greater threat will be upon us once the mountain is yours." He says.

"Aye, We will send through the Ravens." Thorin says. Thranduil nods watching as we slowly escape from his view. "I hope we're lucky and their isn't a dragon." Yuma says.

"I hope so too." I say staring up at the mountain. 

**Erebor.....**

A large red and dark scaled eye with color of gold and amber hues and a slit pupil opens from the mound of gold on top it's eye releasing a low growl. 

 

To be continued......


End file.
